Warriors Spirit
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: After what seem to be a True Ending, is the new beginning in a new world with the heroes of the Three Kingdoms of China, the heroes of the Sengoku period of Japan and this time with the heroes and warriors of Native America, but before the settlers took over. Together they will combine their strength to defeat the Greatest Evil Spirit of all, Okeus. (Some contain some romance)
1. A New World

Warriors Spirit Episode 001 – A New World

 **Disclaimer: Hello, reader. I am the author/writer of this fanfiction, Warriors Spirit. While on the subject of this, I do not own Warriors Orochi, Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors as they belong to Koei while the rest of the guest characters of WO3 belonged to their respective owners. Please memorize this as I will only say this once.**

 **Furthermore, there will be pairings, OCs X characters that are single. Some that did not appear in the Warriors Orochi series and some that will appear in future Warriors games. So without further interruptions, I give you, Warriors Spirit.**

[Orochi's Lair]

(The resistance army finally defeated the evil entity known as Orochi, the Serpent King who pulled all the lands of the Sengoku period of Japan and the Three Kingdom period of China into this new world created for him to display his might and rule all. Twice he was defeated by the heroes of the Ancient China and Japan, but this is the third time he has fallen in the hands of the humans. Out of nowhere a large earthquake was formed. The leaders of the resistance; Sima Zhao, Ma Chao, and Hanbei Takenaka, who were saved by the mystic Kaguya and using her time-travelling abilities, managed to gather all of the lords and warriors of their time and allies from parallel worlds to defeat Orochi, saw the quaking that was currently. With them were Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Ujiyasu Hojo, Shingen Takeda, Kenshin Uesugi, Nobunaga Oda, Kai, Kaguya, Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, Nuwa and Susano'o. A large storm of violent wind was blowing in a tornado style)

Susano'o: It seems that this world is destined to be annihilated. (Kaguya and Kai along with everyone turn to Susano'o.)

Kaguya: Well, there is still something that we can do… (Kaguya turn to the concern looking Kai and then back to Susano'o.) In order to save the humans…

Taigong Wang: With this world on the brink of destruction. (Taigong Wang said.)

Nuwa: We should return these people back to their own times. (All of the human warriors were either silenced, shock or surprise to hear that they will be returned to their own time. As the mystics gather.)

Fu Xi: If we combine our strength, then we should be able to divide their separate worlds. (Susano'o nodded.)

Susano'o: Everyone… (Susano'o raised his arm in the air. Light blue aura was surrounding him as an orb of spirit energy was created in the air. Soon, the rest of the mystic began to glow light blue as well as they channel their strength into the orb. The orb grew bigger. Confused by this, Kai asked.)

Kai: Hey, what are you… (As the orb grew bigger, out came a pillar of light with several rings of light.)

Kaguya: Farewell. You should be allowed to live out your days in your own time. (That's when a sinister voice.)

[?]: No! They won't! (Kaguya gasped in shock.)

Kaguya: Who are you? (Suddenly the white light was colliding with purple darkness as the screen was blanketed in white.)

[Jade Emperor Castle Town, Mystic Realm]

(After they finished sending the heroes of the Three Kingdom and Sengoku era back to their time and the other heroes from the parallel worlds were send back, the mystic returned home to the Mystic Realm. A crowd of mystics were cheering on their heroes' victory over Orochi while some of them were waving back to them on horseback, Kaguya looked sadden. Seeing this, Taigong Wang asked.)

Taigong Wang: Are you alright, Kaguya? (Kaguya turn her eyes to Taigong Wang, but couldn't response. Nevertheless, Taigong Wang knew the reason behind her sadness.) It about your friends like Kai and Sun Shangxiang. (Kaguya nodded sadly. Taigong Wang sighed as he knew the fates awaiting them in their respective timelines.) I know you miss them, but it was the only way we could save them from oblivion. Yes, the fate awaiting them in their timelines will be unfortunate, but that's just how history intended it to be. (While she didn't like it, Kaguya knew it to be true. Being around the humans has made Kaguya feel sadden to see the friends she made will soon be enemies in their time.)

[Jade Emperor Castle, Mystic Realm]

(Entering the castle of the Jade Emperor, he was pleased to see Fu Xi, Nuwa, Taigong Wang, Susano'o and Kaguya entering his throne room. Fu Xi bows before the Jade Emperor.)

Fu Xi: We have return, your majesty. We managed to save the humans from annihilation. They should be in their proper places of time. We are still in pursuit of Da Ji and her cohorts.

Jade Emperor: Excellent work, Fu Xi. You, Nuwa, Susano'o, Taigong Wang and Kaguya should be pleased with your success. The humans have return to their realm and their own time. With Orochi gone, we won't have to worry about destruction and devastation to appear in the Human and Mystic Realms. Rejoice, rejoice my subjects as we have purge the realm of evil. (The Mystic Army cheer aloud. Suddenly, two guard were blow away by darkness attacks. The Mystic generals and Jade Emperor widen their eyes in surprise as the darkness was slowly approaching him. The mystic warriors got into fighting positions and armed with their weapons. The darkness stop as it took form in the shape of a human, with only its appearance being in silhouette as it smirks sinisterly.)

[?]: Pardon my rude interference but I couldn't help but hear that you have purge the realm of evil. (While barely able to contain his fear, the Jade Emperor nodded fiercely. The mysterious entity laughs evilly. This act got Susano'o irritated as he demanded.)

Susano'o: That's enough! Who are you!

Okeus: I am the ghost of the Spirit Realm. The Master of Darkness, the Chief of War. I am Okeus. (Susano'o and the other mystics gasped in shock upon hearing the entity's name.)

Taigong Wang: O-Okeus!? But that's impossible. You were killed and sealed away by the other Great Spirits of your realm!

Okeus: It's true, I did met my end at the hands of Ahone and the Great Spirit Army. They chose to kill me over trying to save our people. From the likes of the settlers who came from the lands like that Joan of Arc and Achilles. The humans who worship us have the true warrior spirit and uses it to defend their people unlike the creations you made. (The mystic were silence, but were glaring daggers at Okeus.) I only seek to increase their strength and wills to fight back.

Nuwa: That doesn't explain how you are here now and alive?

Okeus: Let's just said it was thanks to the conflict that Orochi had waged on the humans that help us regain my strength.

Fu Xi: What?! What're you talking about?

Okeus: Just before you defeated Orochi the first time, he managed to draw forth the small fragment of his power to my original body and afterwards, during the humans' conflict toward themselves, I managed to gather all of the energy that they were spreading across the battlefields until the third conflict on Orochi was when I finally gather enough energy to fully restore myself to my former glory. I suppose I have you mystic to thank for my resurrection and the large source of light energy for me to collide with my massive dark energy. You make it easy for me to draw forth enough power to create a new world of light and darkness. (Okeus laughs evilly. Clenching his fist hard, Susano'o draw his blade and charged through Okeus. However, the silhouette managed to phase through it, much to Susano'o's confusion.) Don't rush things so soon, Susano'o. You will try your all to fight me in the future. (The other mystic close in on Okeus.)

Fu Xi: There is no future for you, Okeus! (Okeus wasn't unfazed by the threats of the mystics.)

Okeus: I disagree, Fu Xi. (Okeus screams like a banshee as the mystics covered their eyes. The room around was shaking.)

[Central America, Human Realm]

(In the pre-Colombian lands that will be known as Central America, portals were opening as lands were taken. People such as the Inca and Aztec empires. People of those lands were screaming worriedly and scared of what was happening to them. The rulers of these empires each looked confused at what was happening to their lands as the landmasses entered the portals, they closed.)

[Jade Emperor Castle, Mystic Realm]

(Watching the landmasses being hovered and taken into the new world that Okeus has created and where the heroes of Japan and China are currently residing, the mystic turn to the smirking evil spirit.)

Nuwa: What have you done to the humans of those civilizations? (A glaring Nuwa demanded.)

Okeus: Do not be alarmed, Nuwa. You'll see what I have in mind for them once I have completely finished creating a new world consisted of warriors. I will make the settlers and you mystics regret the day you cast me a demon to all. See you all in the battlefield. (Okeus laughs evilly. Then his silhouette vanished from the throne room. The mystics looked in shock and confusion of what has happened now.)

Taigong Wang: (Thought: First Orochi, then the Hydra and now Okeus has been reawaken and revived.) (Taigong Wang thought.)

Fu Xi: How will we be able to combat this force?

[?]: If you wish to defeat Okeus then perhaps we may be of assistance. (The mystics turn to see a bright set of light constructing a being, He had tan skin, long black hair, dark eyes, red markings, tattoos on his biceps, wearing a golden long sleeve open shirt, matching pants, and shoes.)

Susano'o: Who are you? A demon or…

Ahone: Calm yourself, Master Susano'o. I am Ahone, the leader of the Great Spirits. (The mystics were surprise to meet face to face with one of the Great Spirits.) I came to offer both mine and my fellow Great Spirits' assistance to combat Okeus.

Jade Emperor: How can we defeat him if we can't even touch him?

Ahone: The power Okeus used was Orenna. Our manifestation of the warrior's spirit that is similar to your Musou.

Taigong Wang: However, why didn't Master Susano'o's attack affected Okeus? Unless… (Taigong Wang thought it carefully as he knew what Okeus said earlier.) Unless, he was able to integrate Musou into his being as it wasn't just energy for Orenna that he absorbed but for Musou as well. (Ahone nodded.)

Ahone: I know it may seem much to ask for, but… in order to help the heroes of China and Japan to win this new war, then they need help. Alongside my fellow Great Spirits, Okeus will band together with the other Evil Spirits since time immemorial. With their combine strength, they will conquer the lands of the warriors of those times and reign supreme over all.

Nuwa: So what do you propose we should do to combat these new threats? (Nuwa asked.)

Ahone: We need the warriors that worship us Great Spirits, before the settlers came. (Ahone saw the surprise look on the mystics.) I know it will alter history than it originally was destine to be. However ask yourselves this, do you want the humans to live in a reign of terror and darkness or would you want them to live in a world where peace and light can be among our peoples. (The mystics looked at each other, thinking about the suggestion of what Ahone was giving them.)

Jade Emperor: Transferring the humans of the new world that worship you Great Spirit will be a risk that backfire, Lord Ahone.

Ahone: I understand that your majesty. However, I truly believe the Powhatans and other tribes of humans can band together with the Japanese and Chinese heroes of those eras. They can learn to build bridges both figuratively and literally. (The Jade Emperor looked struggling on making his decision. Ahone looked to the mystic generals and warriors.) Fu Xi, Susano'o, Nuwa, Taigong Wang, Kaguya. All of you have accompanied and seen the strength within the humans. You have also seen their compassion and determination to not only survive, but to prevail as well. (The mystics were thinking carefully of the pros and cons of this plan. Then they turn to the Jade Emperor as they all nodded to him. Seeing his trusted general agreeing to Ahone's proposal, the Jade Emperor reached for decision.)

Jade Emperor: Very well, your chiefness. When you and the rest of the Great Spirits will began sending the human tribes to that new world? (Ahone raised his hands up as he was glowing in white light.)

Ahone: Now. (Ahone's eyes were glowing as well as they saw there their mirror reflecting the human realm. Right now, lands, of what in the future is now as North America, is being transported into the new world that Okeus has created.) Warriors of the Pre-Colombian era, be prepare for all of you will face this new evil and together with those of the Sengoku and Three Kingdom eras, shall a new history be born.

 **[Opening]**

[Dialogue - Prologue]

Narrator: Orochi, the Serpent King was finally slain by the heroes of Chinese and Japanese history with the help of the mystics. However, after he was slain for the final time, the world that Orochi created was shaking as annihilation was upon mankind. In order to save humanity, the mystics gathered their strength and send the heroes back to their respective times… or so they thought.

Narrator: Unaware to them, an ancient evil has reawaken due to the bestowed power given to him from Orochi and the conflicts made by mankind. It was the Evil Spirit Okeus, the Master of Darkness, the Great Chief of War and a former Great Spirit of the Spirit Realm. After he was revived, he used the energy gathered by the mystic to warp time and space and send the heroes into a new world consisted of light and darkness. Alongside with them were the heroes of the Aztec and Inca empires. Will these heroes of these band together to defeat Okeus or will they face annihilation by the Evil Spirit himself.

[Barren Wasteland, Uncharted Territory]

(Around them, the Resistance Army were coughing and trying their best to clear the dust from their eyes.)

Sima Zhao: Is everyone alright?

Liu Bei: I think so, but… where are we? (Every daimyo, warlord and warriors turn to see their new surroundings. It wasn't Orochi's base of operation and the Hydra was nowhere to be seen. They also spotted a large dead tree on a hill.)

Shingen Takeda: What is this place? (Hanbei looked puzzled by this new development.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Hmm, I can't say for sure, but I thought Kaguya and the other mystics sent us back to our own time. However, I don't think we're in the world Orochi created.

Ujiyasu Hojo: So in other words, we're in a new world? (Ujiyasu asked. Hanbei nodded. Kenshin looked a bit amazed and understanding to that theory.)

Kenshin Uesugi: it's quite possible since the source of the mystics' energy were also colliding with what seems to be darkness. (Kai looked around for her friend Kaguya.)

Kai: Kaguya? Kaguya? Are you there, Kagu-chin? Kagu-chin! (Kai screamed. Her words echoed as there was no response. Suddenly the sky was darken in grey and black clouds. Then, an earthquake appeared as the warriors could barely balance themselves.)

Cao Cao: What's happening? (Nobunaga felt a presence suddenly appearing.)

Nobunaga Oda: I sense a dark presence near us.

Ma Chao: Where? (Nobunaga looked to the direction of the tree and points to it.)

Nobunaga Oda: There. (Following his directions, the heroes looked to see the tree oozing black darkness as it completely covered the tree. The darkness starts to form it into a human-like form as cracks were forming on the being. After a complete of seconds, the darkness shatters completely and out came what happens to be a man with tan skin, long black hair, dark eyes with red sclera on each eyes, wearing an opened red shirt, a black torn cape, long black pants, red shoes and a horn like headdress. As darkness formed his weapon, a shape-native American style hatchet. It was Okeus himself who has awaken from his tree-like state. Okeus groans and stretches his body while the heroes of China and Japan were looking astonished and confused by this revelation. After relaxing and awakening his body, Okeus stare as he looked from left, right and at the bottom of the hill to see the Resistance Army. Okeus flew up in the air as he points at them.)

Okeus: YOU! Thank you all for the conflicts you erupted that allowed me to be reawaken and revived. (The Resistance Forces were shock to hear this as Sun Jian was the first to reply.)

Sun Jian: No! (Sun Jian shouted.) We have gone through many trials and battles to destroy Orochi, not to allow a new evil to replace him! (Okeus laughs evilly.)

Okeus: But it was your conflicts and release of Musou that allow me to absorb enough energy to create this new world after Orochi's world was crumbling. (Ma Chao gasped shocked, but was growling angrily. Okeus lands to where they were standing.)

Ma Chao: So it was you who transported us to this new world! I will shall see to it that justice is served. (Ma Chao roars heroically as he charged in for the blow. Okeus clashes with Ma Chao effortlessly as he pushes Ma Chao away. Okeus laughed evilly.)

Okeus: Did I not mention earlier that I now have power over Musou, but what I forgot to mention is that I have control over Orenna as well.

Ma Chao: Orenna? What's that?

Okeus: The manifestation of the warrior's nature close to that of the warrior's spirit manifestation of Musou. (Okeus threw Ma Chao off as he swinged his hatchet, Ma Chao grunts as he was throw off in the air and lands roughly on the ground. Okeus raised his hatchet to the other warriors with a blank serious stare.) Whose next? (Smirking anxiously to fight, Kenshin got his blade as he charged in and clash blades with Okeus several times repeatedly. Shingen entered the fray and he send several hit with his war fan, but were deflect by Okeus. Okeus then unleashed a powerful wave of darkness at the Tiger of Kai. Shingen groans painfully.)

Sun Jian: Lord Shingen! (Shingen was still groaning, meaning he was still alive. Enraged at the Evil Spirit, Sun Jian with his sword, charged in after him. Just as Liu Bei rose his twin sword and charges into the fray as well, two more Evil Spirits ambushed and blew them away from Okeus. These two were Atlantow and Hobomock. Atlantow wielded a pitchfork of Native American design and possess dark red hair and brown eyes wearing a similar attire as Okeus but his shirt was closed and Hobomock was big with a mohawk-style hair, red markings on his face, sleeveless shirt, brown pants and shoes wielding a giant hammer.)

Atlantow: Did you mortals honestly think our chief would fight you all alone. This is what we've been waiting for since our first defeat at the hands of the Great Spirits. Now we have a chance to rule all. Hobomock, rally the soldiers. (Hobomock nodded. Hobomock summoned a hordes of evil spirits. Some were purple skin or red skin (no racial offenses since they are spirits.) and wearing dark red pants, shoes and either wielding spears, bows and arrows, and tomahawks. Some of the foot soldiers were humanoid shape and others were in monster-like.)

Foot Soldier (Okeus): My chief, we are honored that you have finally break off of the Spirit Realm. We serve you and our great chief always.

Corporal Soldier (Okeus): My chief, I remain your servant as will the rest of your army. (After a couple of clashes, Okeus gains the upper hand and pushed Kenshin away, but the God of War managed to get back on his feet.)

Okeus: Good. I command you to defeat and capture these warriors immediately. (The soldiers nodded as they ran, charging toward the surprised warriors. After getting over it, the Resistance Army began to fight back. Regaining conscious was Ma Chao, as he saw one of the Evil Spirit soldiers spotted and charging in to kill him, Ma Chao struggles to get back up as he was still recovering from his fight with Okeus. However, the soldier was slain by none other than Cao Cao himself, the Hero of Chaos and killer of Ma Chao's family. Slowly getting back up, Ma Chao questioned Cao Cao.)

Ma Chao: Why did you save me? (Cao Cao was silent as he was hacking and slashing off soldiers coming their way. Confused and irritated to wait any longer, Ma Chao shouted.) Answer me, Cao Cao! Why did you save me? I did not ask you for that. You thought if you saved that I would forgive you. For killing my family?

Cao Cao: Go! (Ma Chao, Sima Zhao, Hanbei and Kai looked confused by what Cao Cao just said to them. Cao Cao turn to Ma Chao.) I did not save you for my own sake. I save you so that you can go and warn Wei, Shu, Wu and the clans of the new threat upon us. While I admit I take responsibility for killing your family, I know when the tides are changing and you need to warn the others of the impending army heading toward him. If we all are capture by these Evil Spirits who will lead the armies to combat them? (Ma Chao thought about it quickly and realized that Cao Cao was telling the truth, despising him or not, Ma Chao knew that he had to warn the others with Sima Zhao, Hanbei and Kai as he nodded to Cao Cao.)

Ma Chao: Just remember this, stay alive. I still have unfinished business with you. (Cao Cao chuckled. Nobunaga smirks darkly.)

Nobunaga Oda: Such burning desire for vengeance. I await to see what you'll become after you exact it. (Nobunaga said that as he dodge a hit and slashed off a soldier. Armed with their weapons, Sima Zhao, Ma Chao, Hanbei and Kai quickly entered the cavern as they fled the battlefield.)

[Cavern, Uncharted Territory]

(Inside the cavern, there were glowing stones on the walls that light their way.)

Kai: Okay, so what's the plan? (A running Kai asked to the leaders of the Resistance Army. Hanbei was the first response.)

Hanbei Takenaka: I'm not sure yet, Lady Kai. Given that we have all been transported into a new world and the geography of the lands have changed once again. The most important matter for us to do is warn our forces.

Kai: That's understandable, but where is Kaguya? She and the other mystics should've sense something amiss. (Before any of them could answer, a trembling shake was appearing.)

Ma Chao: What is this?

Sima Zhao: If my memory serves me right. I say this trembling is similar to the one that happened when we entered the world Orochi created. (The trembling stopped temporarily.)

Ma Chao: So that would mean new heroes from different times will soon come. However, can we trust them? (Sima Zhao sighed lazily.)

Sima Zhao: It'll take a lot of work, but I suppose that's one way to gain their trust, whoever they may be? (That's when they heard voice behind them.)

Foot Soldier (Okeus): The Resistance leaders are inside here. We ain't leaving until we have capture them. (Hanbei widen his eyes in astonishment.)

Hanbei Takenaka: I say we leave now if we value our lives and the lives of our people. (Hanbei whispered to the others. They all nodded as they continued their escape. As they ran and ran they encounter a group of spirits before them. Before Kai and Ma Chao could charge in, Sima Zhao and Hanbei paused them.)

Sima Zhao: Hold on. These spirits don't seem to be in league with Okeus. (Sima turn to the spirits.) Excuse me?

Spirit: Who are you?

Sima Zhao: My name is Sima Zhao and these are my friends and companions; Ma Chao, Hanbei Takenaka and Kai. Do you happened to know the way out of this cavern?

Spirit: Of course we know the way. (The spirit points to the entrance to the right instead of the left one.) You can go to the right entrance where it leads to those new lands of those silky wearing humans resides. You know, you humans here dress like those groups of humans as well. (Sima Zhao scratched the back of his head as he explains.)

Sima Zhao: Well, that's because those people you descript are our people. We come from different eras. Ma Chao and I came from the age of the Three Kingdoms and Lord Hanbei and Lady Kai are from the age of the Sengoku period.

Spirit #2: You mean from the human realm! (They all nodded.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Originally we were pulled from our times by a demon called Orochi whom we defeated three times, but during that third time, the world he created was crumbling down. The mystics gathered their strength in order to send us back to our realm and our times, or so we thought.

Ma Chao: That's when the Evil Spirit called Okeus pulled us into this world. (The spirits paused as they frighten upon hearing that name.)

Spirit #3: Okeus has returned?! That's impossible!

Spirit: Forgive our sudden fear, but Okeus once tried to take over the Spirit Realm by turning us into dark spirits. (Sima Zhao looked both confused and interested to hear more.)

Sima Zhao: Dark spirits?

Spirit #2: The dark spirits possess darkness in their being over the fear and hate around the world. Okeus is the Master of Darkness, he can easily turn any spirit into a dark spirit.

Spirit: Please! Take us with you! We don't want to be turn into dark spirits. (The Resistance looked at themselves until they all nodded in silence. The spirits were relieve to hear this. Then, a demonic roar was hear from the left pathway.)

Kai: What was that? (Kai asked.)

Spirit #4: If we had guts, I would say that was a newly changed dark spirit. Now would be the time to leave. (The spirit got on the shoulders of the warriors as they resume to their escape. They entered the right pathway, and after a couple of runs, they entered a room that was wide and again with two roads.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Another set of paths!? Is there no end to this cavern?

Spirit: Don't worry, Lord Hanbei. This is the final roads to exit out of this cavern. If we take the right path, we'll get to one of the lands of your people. I believe there is a lot of Musou energy in that direction.

Sima Zhao: Hmm… I guess the rest of our coalition is still in Odawara Castle. That's good to know. (Thought: Wait for me, Yuanji. I'll be there soon.) (Kai looked at the left path and was curious to know as she asked the spirit in her shoulder.)

Kai: Where does the left path leads to? (Just as the spirit was gonna answer her, something was appearing. A black portal opened and coming out of it was what seem to be a big purple and mahogany mole with white demonic like eyes and sharpen teeth. The Resistance Army looked surprised upon seeing the Dark Spirit before them. The Demonic Mole turn to face them as it roars. Getting into fighting stance, the warriors charged in against the Dark Spirit with Sima Zhao swinging his sword at it, Hanbei spinning his bladed sundial, Ma Chao's lunging his spear, and Kai swinging her jabaraken. However, their attacks were doing little to no effect on the Dark Spirit as it got more irritated and annoyed. The Demonic Mole roars angrily. It swiped out its clawed palm as it unleashed a powerful wind as it blew them away to the ground. Thankfully, they got up and charged in again but this time with their Musou. Kai whipped her jabaraken around in front of her as she was pushing the Demonic Mole back. Sima Zhao and Ma Chao got into opposite sides between the Demonic Mole as Hanbei shouted.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Time for a triple Musou. Ma Chao, Sima Zhao. You ready.

Ma Chao: Ready!

Sima Zhao: Ready as we'll ever be. (Altogether, they released their Musou, Hanbei threw his sundial by the string as it was spinning, and Sima Zhao swinged his blade as he created a ball of blue fire and kicked it at the Dark Spirit. Ma Chao creates three duplicates of himself and they charged in and strike the Dark Spirit. Their combine Musou attack may have done some effect on the Demonic Mole, but it soon got back on its feet, so to say. They became shock by this.)

Ma Chao: What?! We gave it our all and it's still not enough to slay this beast?

Hanbei Takenaka: It's obvious that this creature is no ordinary mole nor is an ordinary opponent that we've encounter before. These dark spirits must have some kind of unique energy that makes them a bit invulnerable to Musou. We haven't fought this kind of creature since the Hydra. (The spirits looked at each other and nodded as one of them spoke.)

Spirit #2: Perhaps we may be of assistance.

Spirit #3: Your Musou doesn't work on them because it's a power used against warrior spirits, but they are already spirits themselves. You need to use Orenna in order to bring harm to them.

Sima Zhao: Orenna? If I remember correctly, Okeus said it was the manifestation of a warrior's nature. But how can we wield it, we haven't heard of Orenna before in our lives.

Spirit: That's where we come in. We can temporarily enter your bodies and supply you as a temporarily source of Orenna for you to defeat this dark spirit.

Ma Chao: Hm, it sounds promising. However, what's the catch?

Spirit #2: The catch is… this has never been attempted before. A spirit merging into the body of a human. We're not sure what will happen if we remain in your bodies for too long. It could kill you. (Sima Zhao sighed.)

Sima Zhao: Indeed, this is a risk, but I suppose we don't have much of a choice. (Sima Zhao looked serious.) Do it. (One by one the spirit entered the bodies of Sima Zhao, Ma Chao, Hanbei and Kai.)

Ma Chao: I feel the same, but more enlighten. (Just as the Demonic Mole was closing in on them, Ma Chao swinged his spear and finally got a cut on it. The Demonic Mole roared painfully. Ma Chao smirks proudly.) At last, we're finally making damages on this dark spirit.

Hanbei Takenaka: Yeah, but we've taken a lot of time. The Evil Spirit Army are probably gonna catch up to us. Let's finish this fight quickly.

Kai: Right! (Kai roared as she swinged her jabaraken at it as the Demonic Mole received several cuts and strikes from the whip-like sword of Kai. Sima Zhao relaxed a bit with a smile as he positioned his hand at the dark spirit, he released a stream of blue fire at its face. Demonic Mole roared painfully. And finally Hanbei brought out another set of blades in his sundial as he whirls it repeatedly with the sundial enhanced with the energy from the spirit's Orenna as the Demonic Mole's throat was cut repeatedly. The Demonic Mole roared more loudly and in pain until it just felt to the ground dying. Surging, energy of darkness was exiting its body as the dark spirit itself as fading. The warrior paused as they were panting from the usage of their strength against the Demonic Mole.)

Hanbei Takenaka: That… gotta…. Do it.

Kai: Man that was one of the most exhausting battles I ever faced since the wars on Orochi. (Sima Zhao nodded.)

Sima Zhao: At least… We can rest for a bit… and afterwards, we can head back to Odawara Castle. (After a few seconds of resting and the spirit coming out of their bodies, that's when they hear the sound of rushing footstep coming closer to their current spot.)

Corporal Officer (Okeus): They must've gotten to this path by now. Quickly, we got them now. (The Resistance warriors looked shocked and surprised that the Evil Spirit Army was closing in on them.)

Sima Zhao: Ah, come on! We haven't even gotten more than enough rest to keep fighting. (The Evil Spirit soldiers arrived before them. the Resistance warriors remain vigilant and patient of what their next move will be. Just then, another earthquake was happening and the shaking was affecting both parties. Before the Demonic Mole faded away completely, it stomped the floor with its palm as rocks of the ceiling began to fall.)

Demonic Mole: Humans… run! (The Demonic Mole said before it faded away. A large structure came down, almost crushing the Resistance warriors until they dodge them by dashing at opposite sides; Ma Chao and Sima Zhao made it to the right road entrance and Hanbei and Kai made it to the left road entrance.)

Ma Chao: Hanbei! Lady Kai! Are you alright?! (Ma Chao shouted.)

Hanbei Takenaka: We're fine! You and Lord Sima Zhao must head off to Odawara Castle and warn our forces of Okeus. (Hanbei replied back.)

Ma Chao: But what about you and Lady Kai? (Hanbei thought about this and seeing a bright light at their road, he and Kai were curious but willing to take it.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Don't worry! We'll find a way to get there. With the help of mystics or not, we'll always find a way to defeat such evil in this new world we now call home. (Ma Chao and Sima Zhao nodded as they ran into the right road. Hanbei turn to Kai.) Let's go! (Hanbei and Kai ran further into the left road. Hanbei and Kai were panting as they continued to run the long road.)

Kai: Lord Hanbei, what do you think awaits us at the other side?

Hanbei Takenaka: Truth be told, I'm not entirely sure. We have entered into a new world, the geography has change once more, and now that more lands from different times have arrive, we'll probably be entering new territories. (As they ran further and further through the road, they finally saw some daylight, in other words…) Look, it's a way out! (Kai smiles. They ran and ran toward the exit with their spirits.)

[Wilderness, Forest, Cherokee Territory]

(They finally left the caverns and paused. Kai and Hanbei were panting repeatedly. From the battle with the Demonic Mole and the constant running, they were exhausted.)

Kai: We… we did it… We… we managed to evade them. (Hanbei pants.)

Hanbei Takenaka: For now. (After catching his breath, Hanbei looked around to his surroundings. They were in a green forest filled with trees, a great view of mountains, and a spring of natural clean water. Hanbei looked puzzled as he placed a hand on his chin.) I'm not familiar with the terrain of this location. Or with this territory. We need to be careful of our surroundings.

[?]: If you are to be careful in the lands of the Cherokees than I would not be against it. (A new voice said. A bright light appeared as Hanbei and Kai shielded her eyes. Coming out of the dying out light was a seemingly young woman with tan skin, long straight hair, wearing light yellow clothes of a shirt, skirt, long brown pants, shoes and wielding a bow and quiver of arrows.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Who are you?

Selu: Greeting, Hanbei Takenaka. I am Selu of the Great Spirits. I have come to guide you and heroes of the ages.

Spirit: You can trust her, Lord Hanbei. Mistress Selu is one of the most generous Great Spirits from the Sprit Realm. She is the one who taught the Cherokees of farming and caring for the land itself. (Selu looked at the spirits on Hanbei and Kai's shoulders. From one touch from her, the two started to shine as they took on physical forms. They each had black hair, tan skin dark eyes, but the spirit with Hanbei was similarly to a man and the other was a female wearing traditional Indian clothing.)

Selu: It's good to see you both. Hawa and Daapu.

Hawa: Thank you for restoring us to our forms, my chief. (Hanbei was relieved by all of this as he calmly responded.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Since I am familiar with everything that has happened to me and my fellow warriors, I guess meeting a Great Spirit was expected to happen sooner or later.

Kai: Although, I wanna know who are these Cherokees? You mentioned that you are their Great Spirit, right?

Selu: Of course. I shall take to them, but first you need to rest. You've been through enough to battle anymore for the time being. (Selu engulf herself and her companion in yellow light as she transported herself and the others to a secluded place to rest. Once Sima Zhao and Ma Chao make it to Odawara, the Japanese and Chinese heroes will become prepare to face this threat in the Evil Spirit Army, but so will the Tribal Warriors and heroes of the Inca and Aztec empires.)

[Dungeon, Tawhs Castle, Okeus' Territory]

(After the Resistance warriors fled, Okeus used his powers to create a castle. It is a castle custom built to resemble some European and Asian castles in structure, but most of its design is based on Native American. In the bottom levels of the first floor was a dungeon were the warlords, leaders of the Three Kingdoms and Sengoku Japan were being held at. In a cell, laid Ujiyasu Hojo and Liu Bei chained to a wall by the wrists and neck. Opening the door and entering the room was none other than Okeus and with two heavily armed guards with spears. Ujiyasu moved up to see Okeus with a stern glare.)

Ujiyasu Hojo: What's wrong, demon? Don't you have the guts to kill me yourself? Why don't you unchain these restrains of mine and I'll show why they call me the Lion of Sagami? (Okeus angrily kicked Ujiyasu in the chest, as he groaned. Then Okeus repeatedly kept on kicking him as blood was pouring out of Ujiyasu's mouth.)

Liu Bei: Stop it! Don't you see that you're hurting Lord Ujiyasu! (Liu Bei shouted. Okeus didn't listen as he angrily kicked him severely until he finally stopped. After a quick breathers, Okeus looked at Ujiyasu as his face was bruised and his mouth had blood, but he still had that defying look on his face. Okeus lean in close.)

Okeus: The reason you aren't yet is because I am bidding my time. (Okeus said. Then he turn to Liu Bei.) The same goes for all of you. I will conquer your lands, force your people into the same fate that the people that worshiped me and that lived among them suffered at the hands of the descendants of those who immigrated to the land of the Indians. By destroying all of the kingdoms of Europe. (Liu Bei widen his eyes in shock and horror of what the Evil Spirit has in store for the Europeans. Then Okeus turn to Ujiyasu.) While I do wish to die you, now is not the right time. I will take away the hope your people possess for you, only then will I take that happiness away them by killing you, their benevolent leaders. (Okeus finished. Then he left the cell.) You may process, but don't feed them a lot! (Okeus shouted. Entering the cell, were Indigenous women carrying plates and pots filled with food.)

[Throne Room, Tawhs Castle, Okeus' Territory]

(After cooling down his temper, Okeus was sitting on his throne. Approaching him were his general, Atlantow and Hobomock. They both bow to their chief in respect.)

Atlantow: We brought good news. We have pulled the Kingdoms of the Hundred Years' War. And alongside with that we have amass an army of 100,000,000 soldiers while you were gone, my chief.

Okeus: Really? (Okeus said, intrigued with the large, massive amount of soldiers that his generals have gathered since his defeat and death.)

Atlantow: Yes, my chief. Given that France is only a few miles away from here and the closest Chinese kingdom being Shu, we should be able to conquer them in the proximity of seven days or less.

Okeus: Very well. However, I don't expect these fools to give up so easily. As much as I hate to admit it, the white humans' spirit aren't easily broken nor yielding. They almost as stubborn as the warriors of China and Japan. Be that as it may… (Okeus gathered his hatchet as he had a dark smirk on his face.) I will enjoy slaughtering the people of France. Prepare for battle! We shall claim the kingdom of France by tomorrow's sunset. Then, they will worship the might and greatness of Okeus! (Okeus laughs evilly.)

[The New World]

(The laugh echoed away as the scene was zooming away to the land of Japan, through the trees as it reach for the castle town of Odawara Castle.)

[Sleeping Barracks, Odawara Castle]

(Sleeping in her own quarters was the beautiful saint and Maiden of Orleans, Joan of Arc. Her snow-like peach skin, long blonde hair and wearing a set of blue shirt, pants, white armor, gloves, and boots. Hearing the evil laughter of Okeus, got her to open her blue eyes. Joan gasped softly as she got up. She got out of her barracks to search for the source, but to no avail.)

[?]: Are you alright, Joan? (Joan turn to see a young man in purple and white, with dark purple hair tied in a ponytail, a pair of middle finger gloves, and wielding a nodachi.)

Joan of Arc: Ranmaru. (Joan said. Then she looked down as she told Ranmaru of what she just heard in her sleep.)

Ranmaru Mori: I see. Perhaps if we talk about this with Master Zuo Ci, he must help you figure it out. (Ranmaru said. Then placed a hand on her shoulder.) For now though, get some rest. We have a day ahead of us to find out about the trembling and warping that has taken place. (Joan nodded.)

Joan of Arc: Of course. (Joan said, relieved to hear that. Once she returned to her sleeping quarters, she couldn't help but wonder about her people in France.) (Thought: God, please watch over my people. Make sure that no harm comes to them.) (Joan thought. Then she closed her eyes as she felt back to sleep.)

[Throne Room, Tawhs Castle, Okeus' Territory]

(In Okeus' throne room of Tawhs castle, Okeus was staring hard at a group of dark spirits that were builders. On a board with the map of what is America, they marked location for fortresses to be constructed. )

Carpenter Dark Spirit (Okeus): So… as your chiefness can see… We have pinpointed these locations for more castles to be constructed. Signifying your campaigns on the other tribes of this land. But it will take some time as we need to gather the materials for the castles… (That's when Okeus spoke.)

Okeus: Tell me, how long will they take to be build? (The carpenter was nervously gasping but said.)

Carpenter Dark Spirit (Okeus): How long would your chiefness want it to be? (A smirking Okeus replied.)

Okeus: How long will they TAKE! (The carpenter shivers in fear.)

Carpenter Dark Spirit (Okeus): Well…? Given that we must gather the material and men to build them, I would say seven days tops… (Okeus fired a dark beam at the carpenter's chest. The dark spirit screams painfully. The second dark spirit squeal fearfully. Okeus points to the second dark spirit.)

Okeus: Congratulates, you've been promoted to master builder. Now tell me, how long will building these fortresses will take? (Trying his best not to let his fear take over, the dark spirit calmly asked.)

Carpenter Dark Spirit #2 (Okeus): Sire, if I say two days. Will I live? (Okeus chuckles, but nodded. With his fears put to rest, the carpenter continues.) Well, since we do not require rest and that we can used the hard lumber, minerals and the lands not occupied by any tribes. I say that the workload will be done by two days' times. Yes, I thank you for entrusting with this important task at hand. (Okeus gestured him to go as the carpenters nodded and left to work on the castles. As he was currently alone in the throne room, Okeus channels more power in to his right hand.)

Okeus: Time to bring in more warriors to challenge and more pale ones to punish! (Okeus used his power to warp time and space once more as he was bringing in new lands. The ground around him was shaking but it did not moved him.)

[Shores of Troy, Turkey]

(It was Ancient Greece, the Trojan War. Currently Grecian and Trojan blood were engage in combat until the ground began to shake. Both Trojan and Greek soldiers were trying to compose themselves as they saw from the shore that lands of Greece was being lifted into the sky and entering the portal that suddenly appeared. With a group of Trojan soldiers led by two princes of Troy, Hektor and Deiphobos who are wearing Trojan yellow and red attires fit for warriors with Hektor having a red cape while wielding swords and shields.)

Deiphobos: By the gods, what is happening? (Deiphobos asked.)

Hektor: I do not know, Deiphobos. While I am aware of the power of the combined Greek Army is vast, nevertheless there is not one among them to pull lands from the ground and into the sky. (Hektor answered.)

Deiphobos: Then… is this the doing of the Gods?! (Hektor can't honestly said it is as he shook his head as the entire Turkey country was being pulled from the ground and floating toward the portal that arrived in the sky.)

[Italy]

(In the 15th century, Renaissance Italy was being pulled from the very ground and into the sky where a portal was opened and taking it to the new world Okeus has created.)

[Germany]

(In the early era of the Kingdom of Germany, the land of Germany, known back then as East Francia, the shaking of the ground was making the German tribe warriors either groaning or grunting as the entire land was being pulled into the portal in the sky.)

[Spain]

(In the Reconquista era of Spain, just as another battle between the Castile-Argon (Spain) and Grenada Forces, the ground began to shake as both sides stopped and struggle to maintain balance as the land of Spain was pulled from the ground it stands and flowing toward the portal in the sky.)

[Western Europe]

(The same is said as both England, Scotland, France and Portugal of the Hundred Year's War were being pulled from the ground and slowly moving to the portals. The shaking of the countries' ground was immense and they barely contain their shock or surprise reaction of these events happening. Soldiers, civilians and many more were panicking, crying or yelling as they were being pulled from the ground and into the heavens, so to speak.)

[Lookout Post, Palace of Ahone, Spirit Realm]

(At the Spirit Realm, inside the lookout post of Ahone's palace, Fu Xi along with multiple spirits were watching the events unfolding before their own eyes. Fu Xi looked serious while angrily growling mildly.)

Fu Xi: This is a lot worse than Orochi. Multiple lands from different era are being pulled from the ground and send to that world Okeus has created. I fear this will affect the timeline of this world here for the worst. (That's when a firm looking, bulky tan skin and black hair man with a purple and silver outfit of a warrior came into the scene.)

Olet'te: Have no fear, Fu Xi. We have develop powerful spells to create duplicates of the lands and people that have been taken in order for history to progress as it is intended. Seeing as we will need to prepare ourselves for war against Okeus. Nonetheless I am honored to be fighting alongside you. (Fu Xi hums joyfully.)

Fu Xi: Olet'te! It's been a while my friend. (Both spirit and mystic turn to the screen showing that the Viking Age of Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland were being pulled from the ground and into the portals.)

Olet'te: Fu Xi, you've been around these mortals before. Can you honestly say that they have what it takes to defeat Okeus? (Fu Xi thought about this carefully. During Orochi's first conquest of the heroes of Japanese and Chinese history, he, Nuwa and Taigong Wang weren't able to kill Orochi. However, several factions of humans managed to bang together and slay Orochi. Then, when Orochi was being revived, he accompanied Sakon Shima and recruited the samurai forces as a great army and slay Orochi once more. Despite how easily they join forces and return to being enemies, there was something about the humans that intrigued Fu Xi and his fellow mystics.)

Fu Xi: I'll be honest, Olet'te. Even to this day, the humans are still an enigma to me. They are a strange and puzzling race of beings, but there is something powerful and virtuous about them. No matter what hardships would come to them, they always endure, survive and prevail through thin and thigh. (Olet'te was interested upon hearing this from Fu Xi. In the past, he only approach the humans of the Miwok when they need him for salvation, for comfort, but now he believes that they can be a powerful race of beings with unyielding spirits and strong convictions. Olet'te crossed his arm as he looked at the mirror with Fu Xi.)

Olet'te: We need to get into that world and join forces with them. For their sake and for their future, we're gonna need all of the unbreakable wills and spirits of the humans, now more than ever.

[Wilderness, Mountains, Unknown Territory]

(After running from the Evil Spirit Army at the crumbling of the pathways cavern, Sima Zhao and Ma Chao were panting from exhaustion.)

Sima Zhao: That was close. If… we didn't had the assistance from our spirits here, then we would've been goners. (One of the spirits was a bit offended by being called spirit.)

Spirit #3: Hey! We have names. They're Hoo and Awet!

Ma Chao: Then forgive us for not asking for your names. We've been running from the Evil Spirits for quite a while now. We didn't have time to ask. (Ma Chao said apologizing. Then both Ma Chao and Sima Zhao were looking around for what direction that will lead to Odawara Castle, but to no avail. Sima Zhao scratched his head puzzlingly.)

Sima Zhao: Man, this is a whole lot of complications. We're in a new world, the geography of the land has been altered once more and we are tired from the constant fighting, running and usage of Musou and temporarily use of Orenna. We don't have a single ally have for help or guidance. (Sima Zhao said. That's when a new voice.)

[?]: Perhaps I can be of help.

Sima Zhao: Huh?

Ma Chao: Hm? (Both Ma Chao, Sima Zhao and their spirit companions turn to see a seemingly tan skin man appearing from a sacred light before them.)

 **[Ending]**


	2. The Heroes of Yansa Plains

Warriors Spirit Episode 002 – The Heroes of Yansa Plains

[Odawara Castle, Sagami]

(Everything in the town below Odawara Castle, home base of the Hojo clan and base of operation for the Resistance Army, were as peaceful as they can be. People of Japanese and Chinese origin were happily greeting each other with the children playing together. Inside the castle on the highest floor was a young woman with long dark brown hair, sky blue eyes and wearing a white and cyan color outfit with the Hojo symbol on the bottom part of her kimono and wielding a Dakyu stick. In there with her was the ninja of Ujiyasu, Kotaro Fuma, who once defected to Orochi due to his presence bringing chaos until he was convince by Ujiyasu to return to him, Cao Pi, second son and heir of Cao Cao, Sun Shangxiang, the daughter of Sun Jian and wife of Liu Bei, Zhou Tai, bodyguard of Sun Quan, Sima Shi, eldest son of Sima Yi and brother of Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Aya, Kenshin Uesugi's sister, and Katsuyori Takeda, Shingen's fourth son. Out of nowhere, a yellow light appeared before them as they shielded their eyes from it. Coming out of the light were Sima Zhao, Ma Chao, the spirits now known as Attaku and Yanita, and a Great Spirit with short spiky black hair, brown eyes and wearing a Native American styled armor, headdress, a tattered cape, bandage-like wristbands, brown pants, and grey shoes. While the Resistance members were surprise to see Sima Zhao and Ma Chao before them, they were shocked to see new faces they have not seen. Thinking them as hostiles, they gathered their weapons and got into fighting position until Ma Chao and Sima Zhao stopped with their hand gestures.)

Sima Zhao: Hey now. It's okay. They aren't our enemies! They helped us get here to Odawara after we fled from the Evil Spirit Army. (While they ceased an almost fight before them, the rest of the Resistance were curious known about this Evil Spirit Army.)

Orenda: Greetings, warriors of mankind. My name is Orenda, I am one of the Great Spirits.

Sima Shi: A Great Spirit? So you happen to save Zhao and Ma Chao from capture from this Evil Spirit Army. (Orenda nodded.)

Orenda: Indeed I have. (While some of the warriors were still wary of the Greta Spirit and the other spirits themselves, others like Sun Shangxiang, Katsuyori, Hayakawa and Wang Yuanji were intrigued to know more.)

Katsuyori Takeda: Wow, this is great. To encounter a being who are equals to the mystics. (Katsuyori said excitedly.)

Orenda: Much as I would like to talk about us Great Spirits and the Mystics. We have important matters to discuss.

Cao Pi: Speaking of which. Where is my father, Nobunaga and the other leaders? (Cao Pi asked. Ma Chao and Sima Zhao looked down in shame and angry of themselves for not staying to help them, but know they had to tell them.)

Sima Zhao: Let's start with after we got into this new world. (Sima Zhao said. Sima Zhao told them of their first arrival to this new world, the revival and awakening of the Evil Spirit Okeus, he and his followers fighting and capturing the warlords and amassing an army, their escape and separate from Kai and Hanbei. Hayakawa gaped in shock.)

Hayakawa Hojo: What! My father and the other lords have been captured. (Ma Chao and Sima Zhao nodded sadly.) And Kai and Hanbei are in a new land across the sea? (They both nodded as well. Curious to see this, the warriors went to the balcony and saw that in a distance to the west of Sagami, there was lands in the form of silhouette. Cao Pi turn to Orenda as he seem convince.)

Cao Pi: Alright, you got our attention. What is this new threat that we are gonna face and who reside in those lands. (Orenda nodded.)

Orenda: Very well. I shall explain everything to you of how you came to be in this new world. It began when one spirit who used to be one of us Great Spirits…

[Resistance Camp, Cave, Cherokee Territory]

Selu: Okeus used to be one of us. He was young, arrogant, rash, but gifted. (Selu said that to the recovered Kai and Hanbei, who were getting intrigued by this story.) Only Ahone was able to match wits with him until the jealousy of his own successes with the tribes that worship him started to lead him astray. But that was not it.

Hanbei Takenaka: Then what was it that triggered Okeus to be an Evil Spirit. (Selu looked away from a bit until she turn to face the two samurais with a calm and serious look.)

Selu: The final push was when he gaze into the future and saw the settlers from lands such as France, England and many more came to their lands and eventually took their lands from the native tribesmen. It horrified him to see the people that worshiped him being forced not to believe in him anymore. Then, when the settlers classified him to be like the being you, the Devil, that sparked an infuriating hatred for the settlers. He and other Evil Spirits amass the biggest army consisted of evil spirits and dark spirits that were once regular spirits until he used his darkness to convert them into what they are. He would've successed had it not be for Ahone rallying the rest of us together and face them in combat. Each side suffered great causalities, but luckily Ahone and the rest of us finally slain Okeus, and afterwards, we erased the memories of the white settlers and Indians from the events that happened to them during Okeus' invasion. (Kai and Hanbei looked shocked by all of what they have learned. To hear how a good Great Spirit could turn into an Evil Spirit out of jealous and fear that turn into hate, it was a lot for either of them to take, but felt a bit bad for him. However, Kai on the other hand, didn't stay like that as she had a serious look on her face.)

Kai: (Thought: Great Spirit or Evil Spirit, that bastard has Lord Ujiyasu in his clutches. If anything happens to my lord, I will make Okeus pay for ever bringing pain to the Hojo.)

Hanbei Takenaka: So what happened to his body afterward? He may have perished, but he still had his remains left. (Selu smiles happily.)

Selu: You're very perspective, Lord Hanbei. Yes, we sealed his remains away in an ancient tree in the outskirts of the Atakapa tribe's territory. Even when Orochi revived him with the remaining fragment of his power the first time your forces defeated him, the seal wouldn't broke as he did not have enough Orenna.

Kai: So… he's sealed away in a tree? (Selu shook her head grimly.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Unfortunately, not anymore. (Kai turn to Hanbei with a confused look on her face. Hanbei explained.) Don't you remember, Lady Kai? We saw him break free right in front of us. (Kai widen her eyes in shock.)

[Odawara Castle, Sagami]

Sun Shangxiang: But how could he have broken free? (Orenda sighed but looked at each of them in the eyes.)

Orenda: I mean no ill will toward any of you, but due to the conflicts that you waged on each other, you allowed him to gather enough energy to use not just Orenna, but Musou to set himself free and create a new world after your victory over Orochi for the final time. (Each of the Resistance warriors looked shock by this revelation.) Now that the seal has broken, Okeus will stop at nothing to challenge you heroes of Japan and China and gather enough power to crush the pale people's kingdoms, one by one until they do not remain. And his first targets will be Sagami and the lands of the Cherokee tribe.

 **[Opening]**

[Dialogue – Chapter 1]

Narrator: The malevolent spirit, Okeus had captured Liu Bei, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, Nobunaga, Shingen, Kenshin and Ujiyasu. The Resistance warriors managed to escape capture as well, but were spilt when the cavern was crumbling down, blocking the path to the lands of Japan, with the chance for Ma Chao and Sima Zhao to warn the Resistance Army of the impending doom awaiting them.

Narrator: Meanwhile Kai and Hanbei alongside the spirits Hawa and Daapu, encountered the Great Spirit Selu and given the task to help the Cherokee made peace with the other tribes and to combat Okeus and his forces. Will they be able to find the Cherokees and create peace or… will the cloud of ignorance and fear take over and forced the Cherokees to attack any people coming their way?

[Forest, Cherokee Territory]

(A day has passed. After Selu finished telling the tale of Okeus and the lands he will target first, she left to regroup with her fellow Great Spirits. Hanbei, and Kai and alongside them were their spirit companions, Hawa and Daapu, were journeying to find the Cherokee tribe.)

Kai: Man, all of that info and just as we were gonna be send back to our time, we got send into a new world by an Evil Spirit. How can one live with that kind of bizarre action keeps happening to us? (Hanbei chuckled softly.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Sometimes, normal is overrated. Nevertheless, we need to find this Cherokee Tribe. If what Selu said to be true about Okeus sending his forces to subjugated them into his own army than we don't have much time to waste. (A set of wailing and roars were heard by Hanbei, Kai, Hawa and Daapu.)

Kai: What is that? (Kai asked.)

[Yansa Plains, Cherokee-Creek Territory]

(They ran across the field until they saw a battle before them. Indians were duking it out against each other, either on foot or mounted. Body counts were being made as some other officers were healing their injured comrades. The Resistance warriors got in a bit closer as they hid in the tall grasses to watch the battle beforehand. Some warriors were wearing full clothed while others wore no shirts, much to the awkwardly blushing Kai. Hanbei saw her reaction.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Are you okay?

Kai: Ah?! Yes, I am! (Kai said quickly and awkwardly.) Just because some of these warriors are shirtless, it doesn't affect me much. (Kai turn her attention to the battle as they continue to watch. Then seeing how some defenseless warriors were being impale by their enemies' spears, it got Kai irritated. Just as she was gonna jumped into the fray, Hanbei grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Kai stared hard at him.)

Hanbei Takenaka: We can't just jumped into a battle with any knowledge or knowing which force is the Cherokees. For now, standby! (A horn was blown as the Resistance, the two Indian forces paused and turn to see… it was none other than the Evil Spirit Army themselves on top of a hill.)

Warrior (Cherokee): (Cherokee: What's that?) (A warrior said in Cherokee.)

Warrior (Creek): (Creek: Whose forces are they?) (Another warrior said, but in a different language.) (While the forces of the Cherokee and Creek were in a state of confusion. As the Cherokee and Creek forces were discussing the situation happening now, Kai and Hanbei were puzzled by the foreign language that they do not know nor understand.)

Kai: What are they saying? (Kai whispered. Hanbei shrugged.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Don't know. (Hanbei whispered. Hanbei glared cosmetically at Hanbei.)

Kai: What'd you mean you don't know? You're Hanbei Takenaka, the brilliant strategist of the Saito and Hideyoshi. How could you not understand…? (Hanbei was getting a bit irritated at Kai's constant complaining as he snapped a bit.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Because they're speaking in another language we are NOT familiar with. (Hanbei responded, but quickly shut his mouth as he, Kai, Hawa and Daapu ducked down. Hanbei's shout of the word not, got the attention of some warriors, on foot and horseback alike for a bit but quickly return to the view of the third army slowly approaching them.)

Kai: Oh, way a go, Lord Hanbei. Your shouting almost got their attention. (Kai whispered.)

Hanbei Takenaka: I only shouted because I was irritated. (Hanbei whispered.)

Hawa: Guys, enough! (Hawa whispered to them. After they calmed down.) Now, that this argument is done, I can help you understand their language. (Hawa put her hands between Kai's head while Daapu did the same with Hanbei. After a couple of minutes of process, they were finished.)

Daapu: There, now listen. (Hanbei and Kai did just that. While they were initially hearing the strange languages of the two Indians forces, eventually they started to clear it more clearly as the foreign language was now understood clearer for these two natives of Japan.)

Warrior (Cherokee): Whose forces are they? The Choctaws? The Coyahas? (A Cherokee warrior asked. Another shook his head.)

Warrior #2 (Cherokee): Don't know. I've never seen them before now. (On top of the hill, an Evil Spirit with the tan skin, long straight black hair and red eyes wearing a vest, gold armbands, black pants, and shoes, and carrying a magic cane walked a few distance away from the Evil Spirit Army.)

Nunyunuwi: Cherokees! And Creeks! (Nunyunuwi shouted to them.) I am Nunyunuwi! I am one of the generals of the Evil Spirit Army. We have come to your lands in the hope that you will joined the army of his great chiefness, Okeus. We are gathering men and spirits alike into our cause, to destroy and conquer the lands of the pale ones. In the history of the human realm, they not only took your lands, but forced you into slavery, taking away your honor, your dignity, your names and your identities. Today, you can maintain and keep your names for all eternality, once we have slain the pale chiefs that call themselves kings and emperors. What say you all? (The Indian warriors looked shocked upon hearing the word "Evil Spirit.")

Cherokee Crowds: An evil spirit army?! What is going on in the heavens?

Creek Crowds: Just what is going on? I thought we were fighting the Cherokees, but that man is saying he's a leader of the army. Wait, he just said "Nunyunuwi?" (A warrior said unbelieving what he just heard. Flying down, next to Nunyunuwi was a beautiful looking woman with dark hair, purple eyes, wearing a purple and brown outfit with her cleavage revealed a bit, and on her back was a pair of black wings. Her weapon of choice is the chain whip.)

[?]: Look at these fools. The minute we arrive and announce ourselves to them, they either flee or retaliate. I sure hope these foolish men do retaliate. (The dark spirit stick her touch out sadistically. Then she smiles sinisterly.) I sure love a good sucking of souls when I see it. (Nunyunuwi shook his finger slowly.)

Nunyunuwi: Patience, Huhi. We must wait and see their answers. (Silence was across the battlefield until a brave and proud voice was heard.)

[?]: To hell with your so called 'help!" (All attention, from the Evil Spirit Army, the Cherokees, Creeks, and the Resistance warriors, were turn to a Cherokee warrior on horseback. He was an average size young adult man with tan skin, long black hair, wearing a mask in the shape of a bovine, wearing a poncho-like hood, wristbands, light brown pants, and shoes. His weapon was a pair of spears. He glared bravely at Nunyunuwi and Huhi.) Don't listen to this demon's lies of promises, men. And neither should you, Creek warriors. I would rather be a free man than to be a slave to malevolent beings in the Evil Spirits. Though I admit, there are some motives and things about the pale ones I do not understand, but that doesn't mean I wanna destroy them. I have no idea what has become of the pale ones that were in our lands that vanished, but I refuse to feed the innocent to the mouths of monsters such as the Evil Spirits themselves. (The commander aims his spears at Nunyunuwi and Huhi.) Whether they are my own people, other tribes' people or even the pale people, I WILL NEVER HAND THEM OVER TO THE EVIL SPIRITS! ARE YOU WITH ME, MEN OF CHEROKEE! (The Cherokee warriors battled cried in fierce bravery and determination. It's made clearly that they weren't afraid of the Evil Spirit Army. The commander turn to the commander of the Creek Forces, a tan skinned and black hair man with grey eyes wearing a long sleeve brown shirt, a red sash, white pants, boot and a headband wielding a war knife.) Men of Creek, joined forces with us. DO you want your people to be ruled by these Evil Spirits and then devoured while they laugh at your misery? (The Creek warriors didn't say anything but were in thought of what side they will choose. While the Cherokee leader was waiting for a response, another Cherokee warrior, a tall and bulky Indian with the left side of his light brown shirt not there, and having no sleeves, green pants, and Indian shoes carrying a big war hammer, came to him.)

Usti Cherokee: Young chief.

[?] (Cherokee): What is it, Usti? (The Cherokee young chief asked.)

Usti Getsadi: The enemy forces are starting their advance on us. Look! (The Cherokee commander turn to see the Evil Spirit soldiers charging from the hill, aiming their spears at them. He closed his eyes for a bit and reopened them as he turn to the commander of the Creek Forces.)

[?] (Cherokee): I must go. You may continue to take your time and tell us your answer, assuming that not all of us will die.

[?] (Creek): But Why. Why do you face against an enemy that is already dead? (The Cherokee commander was glowing in a green aura as the Creek commander and his army were surprise to see this, as did the Resistance warriors.) Orenna? You have the power to wield it! (The Cherokee commander nodded.)

[?] (Cherokee): I won't force you to fight, but I will not allow them to roam freely in our lands. Living a life in fear is not a life worth living. I will fight them with every fiber of my being! Cherokees, to battle! (The Cherokee Army battle cried as they charged in against the Evil Spirit Army. Once they got close, it was a clash of blades and hits, the Cherokee warriors were killing their share of Dark Spirits, the most of counts were the result of the Cherokee commander and Usti. The smiling Usti was happy, happy to be fighting in a serious battle such as this against dark spirits. He was surrounded by Raven Mockers, each of them readying to gut him up.)

Usti Getsadi: Come at me, you fake birds. I ain't scare of any of you! (Irritated, the Raven Mockers charged in as they would've gotten Usti until he jumped high in the air and released his Orenna. Usti laughs bravely as he made a huge impact and blow them away.) Don't worry, I wouldn't underestimate me either. (In the tall grasses, Hanbei, Kai, Hawa and Daapu were amazed and impressed with how the battle is progressing.)

Kai: Wow, look at them go! (Kai said amazed.) They're strong, brave and persistent.

Hanbei Takenaka: I see that, but will brute force be enough to defeat the Evil Spirits. Perhaps if the Creek join forces with the Cherokee then the tides will be more favorable on their side. (Hanbei suggested. Kai saw while many of the demons and spirits were falling, so were the warriors of Cherokee. Some were killed and got off the startled horses while others were able to prevent their deaths and accidently falling off their horse, including the Cherokee commander. Kai gasped at this, but turn her shock look into an anger one as she tried to stand and charged in but Hanbei stopped her by the wrist.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Don't try anything. Not yet. We still need the Creek to make a decision before we throw ourselves into the battlefield. (Kai growl quietly. Then she returned her view on the battle as one of the dark spirits were ganging up on the commander. However, it was thanks to Usti's mighty hammer strike at the bunch that the Cherokee commander survived. Usti helped his commander get up from the ground.)

Cherokee Commander: Thank you, Usti. (Usti nodded. The Cherokee commander looked to the brave warriors of his tribe cutting down any enemy soldiers down, but some were being taken out as well.) (Thought: These dark spirits are harder to beat than the ones our ancestors fought. We need more warriors who can use Orenna.) I must ensure that my father will allow me to train our warriors to wield Orenna. Let's go, Usti. Let see if these dark spirits can still fight us once they see our warrior nature at hand. (Usti chuckled joyfully.)

Usti Getsadi: I'm ready for anything my young leader. (Then both Cherokee warriors battled cried into the enemy forces with their spears and hammer as they commend fighting. (They were not only pushing the dark spirits back, but they were also marching atop of the hill as they saw several camps and strongholds of the Evil Spirit Army.) What trickery is this? (A confused Usti asked.)

Cherokee Commander: I do not know, Usti. I believe these are settlement camps the dark spirits set before they approach us. We must be careful. There may be traps in those strongholds.

Soldiers (Cherokee): Yes, young leader! (While the Cherokee Army was advancing into enemy territory, the Creek Army was still indecisive of their next move. Kai, Hanbei, Hawa and Daapu saw this and were patiently awaiting for their choice. Kai, on the other hand, could not wait any longer and when she saw a black horse belonging to a dead Cherokee warrior, that's when she thought of an idea.)

Kai: Excuse for a moment, Lord Hanbei. I need to go.

Hanbei Takenaka: Go where? (Hanbei asked. Then Kai faked trying to hold it in as she was stepping from one foot to the other and struggling to hold.)

Kai: I need to go. (Kai whined.) I can't wait just released in front of humble spirits like Hawa and Daapu and I'm sure you, a gentleman would not want to see a woman like me releasing it, would you? (Hanbei gasped shocked. Hawa looked at Kai as she winked at her, as Hawa knew what Kai is pulling but nodded in understanding. Hanbei sighed.)  
Hanbei Takenaka: Alright, you can go and released elsewhere. (Kai walked away and toward the horse.) But not too long and away from us. We need to stick together in order to have these Indians on our side. (Once Kai and Hawa reached the horse, it was startled as Kai quickly calm it down by holding its head and patting it to calm. Once it calmed down, it saw the kind and peaceful look on Kai's face, it allowed her to ride her back.)

Kai: You ready? (Kai asked Hawa. Hawa nodded as she entered Kai's body, allowing her access to Orenna once more. The horse neighs as it charged off. Hanbei heard it as he looked surprised upon seeing Kai riding it to the hill.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Damn it! I told her to wait! Jeez, can't warriors not simply wait before they charge into battle with proper strategy? (Hanbei complained. Daapu patted him on the shoulder.)

Daapu: Somethings fists speak more than words. However, we need to gain the Creek's help in defeating the Evil Spirits.

Hanbei Takenaka: But how do I know if they'll listen to me? (Hanbei said. Daapu looked serious, but spoke calmly.)

Daapu: Try.

Hanbei Takenaka: Huh? (Hanbei said confused.)

Daapu: Try to convince them that we're here to help them and to defeat the Evil Spirit Okeus. You have a way with words, Lord Hanbei. Your words can move people. They can lead them to the right path. And even thought to them you are a pale one, they will see the good in you. Show them the way, Lord Hanbei. (Impressed and inspired by the spirit's kind and words of encouragement, Hanbei got up as he knew what to do.)

[Enemy Secondary Base, Yansa Plains, Cherokee-Creek Territory]

(While the rest of the Cherokee forces were taking care of the other bases to capture, Usti and the Cherokee commander were storming the secondary base as they came face to face with Huhi.)

Huhi: I'm surprise you mortals managed to beat our defensive line. However, I will enjoy ripping your body parts, piece by piece. (Huhi said as she was stretching her whip. Huhi swinged her whip at them, but they dodged it. As she lunged her whip again, she got a direct hit at Usti and he groans for each hit he received from her. The commander saw this and glared at the Raven Mocker for bringing harm to his tribesman and friend. The commander growled as he charged in at Huhi, but she vanished as she reappeared. With a dark smirk, Huhi swinged her whip, enhanced with darkness, as she intends to deliver the finishing blow. A slash was made. However, the commander's head was still intact to his neck as the whip was cut in half, much to the shock Huhi's dismay. They turn to see the jabaraken-wielding Kai, who had a proud smirk on her face. Huhi looked enraged at the warrior princess.)

Kai: What? Surprise to see how your lord Okeus failed to catch me. Too bad for you I have what it takes to take on you dark spirits. (Kai said. Usti pants as he was still injured from the constant beatings he received.)

Usti Getsadi: A pale woman? Is she someone you know, Atohi? (Usti asked the commander now known as Atohi. Atohi shook his head.)

Atohi Cherokee: No, I have not. (Atohi said as he got up from the ground.) However, I believe that she is on our side. (Atohi, Usti and Kai got into fighting positions as they were banded together against this common enemy.)

[Yansa Plains, Cherokee-Creek Territory]

(Back at the bottom of the hill, the Creek Army were still there, with their commander indecisive on what their next move will be. That's when Hanbei spoke to him.)

Hanbei Takenaka: You know, all this indecisions and hesitation will result in the fall of your Creek tribe if you keep acting like this. (The commander was surprise to hear that as he turn to see the source of it. Hanbei was beside him as most of the Creek warriors were surprised or shock to see a pale person before them. He aim his knife at Hanbei.)

Creek Commander: Who are you, pale one! (The Creek commander demanded. Hanbei gestured his hands in a calm fashion.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Take it easy there, young leader is it? (The Creek commander wasn't faze by this, but kept his gaze at Hanbei.) Anyway, I'm Hanbei, Hanbei Takenaka. I'm sure you haven't heard of us, because I'm from a different time and land? (While the commander of the Creeks was intrigued at what Hanbei meant by different time, he questions him.)

Creek Commander: What land do you hail from?

Hanbei Takenaka: Japan, from the Far East of the world. (The Creek commander and his warriors were surprise to hear that. Whispers were among the forces that there were people that far away in the world.) Listen, I know you are having some difficult time trusting the Cherokees, but I believe I know why they attack you in the first place.

Creek Commander: Do you now? (Hanbei nodded.)

Hanbei Takenaka: They only wanted to battle you to earn your trust and admiration on the battlefield so that an alliance can be forged. They want to protect not just their people, but yours as well. Those dark spirits were sent by a powerful Evil Spirit known as Okeus. (The Creek Forces were shocked to hear that name.)

Creek Commander: You mean to tell me that… the great malevolent spirit of the Powhatans has return? (Hanbei nodded. Creek commander thought through it carefully as he recalls the events of what happened to their lands and being brought to this new world.) Then the shaking of the earth, our lands being pulled into the sky, and the dark spirit army that approach us. That was his doing! (Hanbei nodded. That's when a scout of the Creek came down to inform his commander.)

Scout (Creek): The Cherokees are starting to be pushed back. We don't know how long they can maintain their holdings in the enemy territory. (The Creek commander widen his eyes in surprise by this. Hanbei rose an eye brow wondering if he has finally came to a decision. The Creek warrior turn to Hanbei.)

Creek Commander: Very well. We shall fight alongside the Cherokees. (Hanbei smiles gladly.)

Hanbei Takenaka: That's the spirit. And before you charged, I advise that you spilt your forces in half for a pincer attack. Have your archers in a coordinated line as they fire their arrows at the enemy soldiers. Once the pincer attack is complete, all that will be left to do is take the enemy main camp. (The Creek warrior was intrigued with the plan.)

Creek Commander: Impressive power of analysis, Hanbei Takenaka. (The Creek commander said. Then he turn to one of his soldiers.) Give Hanbei a horse so that he may assist us.

Warrior (Creek): Yes sir. (The warrior said as he left to get a horse.)

Yoholo Creek: Forgive me. I heard you say your name, but I have not introduce myself. I am Yoholo. Yoholo of the Creek tribe. (Satisfy with the introduction, Hanbei and Yoholo shook hands, signifying their new friendship and trust.)

[Enemy Secondary Base, Cherokee-Creek Territory]

(A swing from the jabaraken, Huhi received a few cuts and hits from Kai. Atohi charged in lunged her repeatedly with his spears from the release of his Orenna and finally Usti delivered the finishing blow from his hammer.)

Huhi: Damn! I can't believe I lost to a bunch of Cherokees and a pale woman from Japan. Next time, I will not be defeated in a pack. (With that said, Huhi left the battlefield. Kai roared in excitement.)

Kai: That was the most exciting and how we banded together. That was so amazing. (Kai said overenthusiastically. Despite finding it weird to see a woman, let alone a pale woman, overjoy over a victory in the battle, the Cherokee warriors couldn't help, but smiled at her.)

Atohi Cherokee: Most impressive strength there, huh…?

Kai: Oh, where are my manners. My name is Kai. Kai of the Narita clan, but I serve the Hojo. (Impressed with her introduction, Atohi took off his mask to reveal his handsome tanned face, long straight black hair, and perfect onyx eyes that is most second to none, much to Kai's blushing surprise. Atohi stretched his hand to hers to shake.)

Atohi: My name is Atohi, Atohi of the Cherokee tribe. (Not wanting this to be awkward, Kai shook his offered hand. Then Atohi gestured to Usti.) Oh, and this is Usti, he serves and is a member of the Cherokee as well.

Usti Getsadi: It's an honor to meet a pale woman who excels in battle. You have great skills with that blade, Mistress Kai. (Kai smiled gladly, happy to hear that from a warrior of the Cherokees.)

Kai: My thanks, Master Usti. (Kai said. That word got Usti and Atohi confused as they have not heard of it before. That's when a scout of the Cherokees came into the scene. They turn their attention to him.)

Scout (Cherokee): I bring news. The Creek have begun to attack the dark spirits. They split their forces in half and took down a large considerable amount of enemies. Next to Yoholo, was a pale one with a strange headdress on his head? (Kai gasped in realization, but then smiled at it.)

Kai: It seems Lord Hanbei convinced this Master Yoholo to fight alongside us. (While Atohi and Usti were glad to hear that, but got confused when Kai said the word "master" again. Kai saw the look on their confused faces.) I'll explain later. Right now, we must take down the enemy commander. (Kai left for the main camp of the Evil Spirit Army. Atohi smile proudly.)

Atohi Cherokee: Such a strange girl, but she is one powerful warrior that I've ever seen. I will enjoy fighting alongside her. (Atohi said. Then he and Usti left to the main enemy camp.)

[Yansa Plains, Cherokee-Creek Territory]

(While the three warriors were running to the main camp, riding on horseback with them were Yoholo and Hanbei.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Hey there, Lady Kai. (Then Hanbei gave her a mock annoyed look.) So, how was your time for you to use the bathroom? (Kai chuckled quietly. Yoholo, Atohi and Usti were confused by what the Resistance warriors meant by that.)

Kai: Ah! I'll explain much later after this battle. (Kai then looked fierce and determined.) For now, we must take down Nunyunuwi.

All: Right!

[Enemy Main Base, Cherokee-Creek Territory]

(All five warriors finally made it to the enemy main camp as they are now face to face with Nunyunuwi as he face them with his magic cane.)

Nunyunuwi: So, the Cherokee and Creek have banded together to face the greatness of Lord Okeus. All due to these pale ones. (Nunyunuwi said with a glare at them. Nunyunuwi shot a magic shot at Kai until Atohi deflected it off with his spear. Then he shielded Kai and Hanbei from his view.)

Atohi Cherokee: You brought this upon yourself, Nunyunuwi. Threatening us with your army wasn't gonna force us to join you! (Atohi said as he charged in as he started swinging his spears from left to right against the blocking Nunyunuwi. Releasing his Orenna, Yoholo started to swing his war knife repeatedly at Nunyunuwi.)

Yoholo Creek: I may have hesitated when I had to choice a side, but I'm glad I made the right one. Hanbei's strategy was a brilliant one against your massive army. We Creeks have not felt so alive for a while. (Yoholo's last strike forced Nunyunuwi away from them. Hanbei then releases his Musou and swings his sundial repeatedly at the Evil Spirit until he release another set of blades as he spins the sundial around in a long way as he inflict several battle damages on Nunyunuwi.)

Nunyunuwi: You mortals may be the victors of this battle but you will NOT win the war! (Nunyunuwi left the battlefield.)

Usti Getsadi: What? He left! Why that coward!

Atohi Cherokee: Stand down, Usti. I have the feeling we'll be facing him in future battles. (Atohi said. Then he turn his attention to Kai and Hanbei.) I thank you both for helping us to join forces and defeating these dark spirits.

Kai: It was no problem at all. I hasn't enjoy a battle like since our war against Orochi in a world he created.

Usti Getsadi: So this is the second time you've been transport to a new world? (Usti asked. Both Kai and Hanbei nodded.)

Yoholo Creek: Be that as it may, I will fight alongside you all. I swear it on my honor as the son of the chief of the Creeks. (Hanbei and Kai were surprise to hear this.)

Hanbei Takenaka: So you're the son of the chief of your tribe. (Yoholo nodded.)

Yoholo Creek: As is Atohi. His father is Atagulkalu, chief of the Cherokees. (Kai was surprised to hear that her new crush is the son of the leader of the Cherokees.)

Kai: I gonna ask, why wasn't your father in the battlefield himself? (Kai asked. She wondered why this chief Atagulkalu wasn't in the battlefield with his forces as she knows in Japan, a head of the household should be fighting alongside his men as the sign of a true leader.)

Atohi Cherokee: My father isn't getting any younger. In his days, he was one of the great warriors of fierceness and determination. However, he no longer has the strength he had. (Kai look sad, but berated her for thinking that Atagulkalu was cowardly when, in fact, he was no longer the warrior he was in his younger days. Wanting to change the subject, Atohi turn to Yoholo.) So, would you and your men would like to stay at our homeland to celebrate our victory? (Yoholo smiled at the kind offer, but shook his hand.)

Yoholo Creek: As much as I would want to, I can't. I must report this to my father that an alliance has been made between our tribes. (Atohi nodded in understanding.)

[Yansa Plains, Cherokee Territory]

(As they stepped out of the enemy main camp, the Cherokee warriors were surprise to see pale ones in Hanbei and Kai, but were reassured by Atohi and Usti that they were friends. Some of the dark spirits escaped the battlefield following their commanders' exit while some were fading away upon being slain. After a while of rest for both the warriors and horses, the Cherokees and their allies in the samurai warriors rode off to the Cherokee Homeland, Kituwa. While the march, Atohi took a look at Kai's face while riding the same black horse. Atohi gasped softly. He was not grossed out, but enchanted by Kai's natural beauty and kind expression. She saw Atohi's stare as she asked.)

Kai: Is something wrong, Master Atohi? (Surprised by this response, Atohi quickly turn back in front as he spoke.)

Atohi Cherokee: Ah, it's nothing, Kai. I'm fine. (Atohi said calmly.)

Kai: Oh. (Then Kai had a frown on her face.) (Thought: God, I hope my face didn't frighten him. So many men called me a bear because of my strength and attitude. I hope he isn't terrify of me.) (Kai thought.)

Atohi Cherokee: (Thought: Oh, Great Spirit. What was I thinking? Acting out like that was probably the most embarrassing thing to do. Kai is the first woman I ever met that express joy and honor on the battlefield and I acted like a perverted wolf. I sure hope she isn't disgusted of me.)

[Kituwa, Cherokee Territory]

(After hours of riding, the Cherokee force made it back to their settlement of Kituwa. While they were anxious to see it, both Hanbei and Kai admit that it wasn't what they thought it would be. It had several teepees that are the homes of the people and warriors that reside, children were playing among each other, giggling and laughing happily and at the far right of the settlement was the chief's teepee, which was bigger than the other teepees. Getting out of the teepee was an elderly Indian with white hair, black eyes, wearing a headdress, light brown vest revealing his still strong body, brown pants, and shoes. Next to him was an elderly, but youthful looking Indian woman with long white hair, braided into pigtails, a betrothal necklace around her neck, light brown and yellow Indian dressed, and soft shoes. They smiled upon seeing Atohi and the Cherokee warriors returning home. Atohi demounted as he went to hug his parents.)

Atohi Cherokee: Mother. Father. (Atohi said. After a couple of seconds of hugging, he let go as his parents, Atagulkalu and Gola were happy to see his son back and alive.)

Gola: It is good to see you, my son. (Gola said.)

Atagulkalu Cherokee: How was the battle with the Creeks? (Atagulkalu asked. Then Gola gently slapped her husband by the cheek.) Ouch, what was that for.

Gola: My chief, our son has return home with battle damages and needs time to rest for his injuries to recover. (Gola said, lecturing her own husband.)

Atohi Cherokee: Don't worry about me, mother. However, I do have good news. The Creeks have formed an alliance with us. It happened during the battle as this army of dark spirits show up. (Now Atagulkalu and Gola looked surprise when Atohi mentioned dark spirits.) Remember when the sky was darken, the moving of the earth and the land being pulled into the sky. (Atagulkalu and Gola nodded.) Well, it turn out that we've been transported into a new world where other warriors of different times have been gathered. (Atagulkalu and Gola looked surprised by this. Thinking that his parents didn't believe him, Atohi moved as he shows his parents Kai and Hanbei, much to their shock.)

Atagulkalu Cherokee: What's the meaning of this, son? Bringing pale ones into our settlement!? (Atagulkalu said.)

Atohi Cherokee: Father. It's okay. These pale ones aren't a part of the settlers that were here. These are my new friends. Kai of the Narita clan and Hanbei Takenaka. (Kai and Hanbei were waving hello at Atagulkalu, Gola and practically the entire Cherokee tribe.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Hi!

Kai: Greetings! It's nice to meet you, Cherokee tribe. (Surprise at first and wary about their motives to being here, the adults, aside of the warriors that there in battle, were quiet and were unsure how to respond. However, a Cherokee girl happily approach the samurai duo, particularly at Kai.)

Cherokee Girl: Wow! You are a female warrior, aren't you? (Surprise at first, but nonetheless, Kai nodded gladly. The Cherokee girl giggles joyfully.) This is great. It's nice to meet you, Kai of the Narita clan. (Seeing one of her playmates approaching the samurai girl with no fear or hesitation, more Cherokee girl kindly approach Kai. Then one of the girls noticed Kai's jabaraken.)

Cherokee Girl #2: Cool knife!

Kai: Oh, it's called a jabaraken. It's basically a whip-like sword. When you get older, I'll train you to wield one.  
Cherokee Girl #2: Okay! (The adults were impressed. If the children of their tribe could trust and accept the pale warriors, then why shouldn't they as well. Later at night, there was a fire gathering where the tribe and their new samurai guests were feasting the catch of the hunter warriors that did not take part of the Battle of the Yansa Plains as they are now calling it. Hanbei and Kai were enjoying their buffalo cooked meat and corn. While there was no wine to drink from, it was still an enjoyable meal they are having. Right now, Kai was telling the girls and woman of the Cherokee about her adventures, from her own time, her journey fighting Orochi, and her home at Sagami province.)

Cherokee Girl: So this Odawara Castle, is the dwelling lodge of your chief, your lord Ujiyasu and the base for the Hojo? (Kai nodded.)

Kai: That's right. And it's actually bigger than your chief's lodge. (Then Kai looked a bit embarrassed for saying that.) I don't mean this as an insult, of course. (The Cherokee women shook their heads calmly, no offended at all.) Perhaps, one day you'll built a castle of your own design. And make dwellings, houses so that you can have more room and space. With enough land length and construction materials, you can possibly make your settlement into a town or city with patience, perservance and hard work. (Now the Indians were being intrigued of these wondrous ideas, especially from a woman. Usti and Atohi were smiling as well.)

Usti Getsadi: Man, Lady Kai sure is a powerful warrior and a great visioner for the land and its people. Any guy should be lucky to have her as a betrothal wife. (Usti said. Hearing that, Atohi looked blink as he continued to stare at Kai, he felt his heartbeat moving a lot more than normal.)

Atohi Cherokee: (Thought: This feeling? It burns. But not the destructive kind. More like… it's like…) (Atohi saw Kai laughing joyfully along with more Cherokee women. He was enchanted by her beauty, meaning that he was falling in love with Kai.) (Thought: I will look forward to working alongside with you, Kai.) (Atohi turn to his father.) Father, I believe I know how we can gain more land?

Atagulkalu Cherokee: Do you now, my son? (Atohi nodded.)

Atohi Cherokee: If these evil spirits are roaming around, causing havoc and chaos to the other tribes, we will there to help defend their people. We shall form bonds and alliances under our Cherokee Tribe in the name of survival and peace. It may seem like we are seeking trouble and meddling but if it will help us defeat Okeus, so be it. (Atagulkalu and Atohi stared at each other for a while as Gola, Usti, Kai, Hanbei and the others were waiting patiently until Atagulkalu laughed joyfully.)

Atagulkalu Cherokee: Now, you are speaking like a chief of justice. Very well, my son. We shall engage the enemy spirits targeting other tribes and form alliances with them. I truly believe a new nation under my banner will be born from this chaos. (Then Atagulkalu looked at the samurais and back to his son.) It will be true that other chiefs will find it strange that you have pale allies in our forces, but they are here to find allies in us. To band us all together to defeat Okeus. (Atagulkalu placed a hand on his son's shoulder.) I will prepare to send messengers to other tribes for alliance, but now we shall enjoy this victory. (Atohi nodded with a smile.)

Atohi Cherokee: Of course, father. (Tonight, they will feast and rest and then tomorrow they will prepare for battle against the Evil Spirits and Okeus. That's when a gold light descended and glows brighter. Coming out of it was Selu herself. The Cherokees were astonish to see one of their creators before them.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Selu! What brings you to Kituwa?

Selu: Lord Hanbei, Kai. I'm glad to see you all have survive the first battle and brought peace to the Cherokees and Creeks. (Atagulkalu looked astonished, but realized that Hanbei and Kai were telling the truth.)

Atagulkalu Cherokee: So, Great Spirit. You truly did sent these pale ones to our aid.

Selu: Of course, Chief Atagulkalu. I have come because of what Okeus has done to the old world. (Selu said as she waved her hand and created a map of the land out of nowhere.) Lord Hanbei, what do you believe the next move should be after you receive the answers of the other chiefs? (Hanbei moved a bit closer as he looked at the map.)

Hanbei Takenaka: First things first. What lands are Cherokee territories and where is Kituwa? (A Cherokee man moved his finger around a several lands and use his spare finger to pinpoint the coordinates of the settlement. Hanbei brought out a paintbrush and yellow paper as he drew carefully an exact replicate of the entire land and the territories of the Cherokee and its capital so to speak, but Hanbei spoke.) Okay, while there will be some tribes, the minor ones and those with ties toward the Cherokee will join us, nevertheless there are the unaffiliated ones and their allies that will not comply with what Cherokee is asking of them then they will be wary and response no to an alliance with us at first. However, if the Evil Spirits are recruiting tribes and will destroy any that oppose or resist them, we will march to their aid and fight off the invading forces. Master Atohi, you, Hawa and Lady Kai will head east when that time comes. Next, Captain Usti, Daapu, and myself will head west to help the current leading tribe of that area. (After that was said, Hanbei change topic of war to development instead.) However, right now we should be focus on developing this settlement into something grand.

Cherokee Man: You mean like a town or a city? (A Cherokee man asked. Hanbei nodded.)

Hanbei Takenaka: We'll search for supplies and materials with our gatherers, hunters will go out and capture livestock. Kai and you Master Atohi should train both man and woman of the Cherokees the art of fighting and to wield their Musou and Orenna. Train alongside with the young leader here to master your own Orenna as well. (Kai nodded. Some of the tribesman and women were surprise to hear Hanbei involving women into warfare. Hanbei saw their expression as he sighed then explained.) Look, I may not know if it's new or against your traditions, but if we can't muster enough warriors than other tribes will fall and eventually so will the Cherokee. (The Indian people were a bit surprise to hear that, but due to the fact that there are currently no female warriors in their army, they were at unease to allow such a thing to happen. Deciding to encourage more and more women to fight, Kai shouted while bowing down to them, much to their surprise.)

Kai: This is not a command but a request! Think about your daughters, granddaughters, nieces and sisters! I am not saying that you should put them in danger, but allow them the choice to put their lives on the line for both their loved ones and the tribe! This is your chance to make history by entering the battlefield and fight in the name of peace! There is a warrior's spirit and a warrior's nature in the women of the Cherokees. (Then Kai turn toward Chief Atagulkalu and Gola.) Chief Atagulkalu, Lady Gola! Although we have just met, I speak on behalf of the Hojo and for women that having female warriors will help keep Master Atohi safe, but it will further bring honor and peace to the settlement of Kituwa. I implore you to allow women into the military forces of the tribe! Please! (Kai begged. The Cherokee women were speechless at how brace and dedicated Kai was to allow them to fight by choice. A veteran Cherokee spoke out to his chief.)

Old Warrior (Cherokee): My chief, with due respects. You can't tell me that you're thinking about the proposals of these pale ones! If we include women in our forces, the other tribes will mock us as barbarians. It will also diminish the amount of women we need to bear children. Plus who will do the laundry, cook, and tend the wounded. Our laws prohibits women from entering into the battlefield for those exact reasons. All these pale ones care for is the land and wealth they expect to receive from your generosity until they have gain enough numbers to overpower us and take our land!

Woman (Cherokee): SHUT UP! (The whole tribe gasped in shock. The veteran and some of the men turn to see a set of glares from the Cherokee women as they were not pissed off, but were determined to finally stand up and speak their minds.) Who told you that you can decide for us! (The woman turn to Hanbei and Kai. Another Cherokee woman said.)

Woman #2 (Cherokee): Do these pale ones truly want to take our people's lands from us. You are wrong. (The Cherokee woman bows before Atagulkalu as she pleaded.) Please, my chief. It's as the pa- I mean Lady Kai says. Thinks of the daughters, granddaughters, nieces and female members of the Cherokee Tribe. Do you honestly wish to let history repeat itself in this world that happened in our old one? No, I believe that is not your intention and neither it is Young Leader Atohi's. We can adapt! We can be used to battles just as much as any man.

Old Warrior #2 (Cherokee): How DARE you speak like a pale one?! (Another veteran said angrily.)

Woman #2 (Cherokee): I speak what is in my heart! (The woman shouted. Her glare down with the veteran were intense, but in the end, it was her that won. Then she turn to Atagulkalu.) My chief, allow us women into battle by our own choice. We will train hard under Lady Kai's tutelage and obey every command from our superiors in combat. We can't always stay here and be prizes of war for the enemy, regardless of birthplace, anymore. We will follow the way of the Cherokee warriors to protect our lands and defeat this evil spirit that has pulled us into this world! And if I should fall in battle, I shall be content with having done my part for the Cherokee and that others will follow our proud example! (Speechless, yet touched by the woman's speech and seeing that most of the women standing up for Kai and wishing to partake in battles as well, Atagulkalu turn to see his wife as she was smiling at her husband and nodded in agreement. Afterwards, Atagulkalu has come with a conclusion.)

Atagulkalu Cherokee: I have reached a decision. (The veteran warriors, women and the rest of the tribes were anxious to know what that answer is. After a few blows of wind passed by, Atagulkalu spoke.) The Cherokee will now allow women into warfare and become warriors of their own right. (Every tribe member gasped in surprise or shock, but for the women, the majority of them were smiling gladly. They cheer as they will be allow to become warriors themselves. The second woman bows before Kai.)

Woman #2 (Cherokee): I look forward to learn under you, Lady Kai. (Kai giggled joyfully.)

Kai: Why, thank you. I promise not to be too brutal on you during our training sessions, but in order to be strong, you must push beyond your limits. (The woman nodded, not at all afraid or frighten at the intensity of training that Kai has in mind. That's when Kai realized something.) Oh, that's right! I didn't catch your name. (The woman smiled as she spoke her name.)

Noya Tsuola: Noya. Noya of the Cherokee Tribe. However I do like the sound of Tsuola for a surname like Master Hanbei's. (Kai, Hanbei and Atohi laughs happily.)

Atohi Cherokee: Then, I suppose that considers me as Atohi Cherokee. (The rest of the tribe were either laughing or smiling happy at the friendship that is growing between them and the Resistance warriors. Tonight they celebrate, but tomorrow the real challenge begins.)

 **[Ending]**


	3. The Conquest of France

Warriors Spirit Episode 003 – The Conquest of France

[Normandy, France]

(It was daytime and the French and English forces were battling once more with soldiers and mercenaries at arms. However, the sky darken once more, much to their confusion. A purple cloud appear across the battlefield and coming out of it was a horde of monsters like goblins, griffins, monstrous giants, and now coming along with them were the dark spirits. The soldiers and mercenaries were whispering amongst themselves.)

Crowds: What is going here? (A French said.) We were in the middle of the French and suddenly these swarms of demons have appeared? (An English soldier said. The Evil Spirit Army were carrying a carriage with Okeus sitting on his throne with his hand resting his chin as he saw the humans staring back at him. Hobomock came next to Okeus as he turn toward him with a bow.)

Hobomock: Whenever you are ready, my lord. (Hobomock said. Okeus nodded as he turn the English and French forces with a glare on his face. He lifted his hatchet as he directed it toward them.)

Okeus: MY BRAVE WARRIORS! (Okeus shouted. Then he continues.) OUR ENEMIES ARE THE ENGLISH AND FRENCH! WE SHALL SURROUND ÎLE-DE-FRANCE AND MARCH UPON THEIR CAPITAL! ONCE FRENCH FALLS, ENGLAND IS NEXT! GOBLINS! GHOST! AND MANY MORE BEINGS THAT RESIDE IN THESE LANDS! IF YOU DESIRE DOMINION I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU! STICK WITH ME AND YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE FORCED TO HIDE EVER AGAIN! (Surprisingly the monsters cheered at the promises Okeus has for them. They cheered loudly and wildly.)

Monsters (Okeus): LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! LONG LIVE THE CHIEF! (Satisfy that he brought the monsters into his cause, Okeus smirked darkly as he commence with his orders.)

Okeus: ATTACKKK! (Okeus roared. With that said and done, the Evil Spirit or Okeus Forces charged into the English and French forces. Just before they had a moment to recompose themselves, the dark spirits and monster began to slay their enemies one after another. Several dozens of soldiers and mercenaries alike were being cut down by the Okeus forces. Several hundreds of dark spirits were going on different directions outside of Normandy. The duke of Normandy looked frighten by how much of his men were being killed by the barely scratched army of Okeus.)

Duke of Normandy: Just what kind of monsters are they? (Duke of Normandy asked. After a soldier close to him was shot in the forehead with an arrow, the duke shook his head, trying to get rid of his fear.) I must warn his Majesty of these monstrous demons. (The Duke of Normandy groans upon being tackled by a dark spirit. The Duke of Normandy lands roughly at the ground, but was restrain by the dark spirit's comrades. Approaching him with his war hammer was Hobomock.)

Hobomock: Your people shall pay for the crimes against us.

Duke of Normandy: On what charges!? (The Duke of Normandy snapped.) We've done nothing to you!

Hobomock: You, no. But your descendants on the other hand, did. (Hobomock raised his hammer up and channel his energy into it as he aims for the duke's head.) This is our retribution, your punishment!

Duke of Normandy: No, no, NO! DON'T KILL ME! (It was too late. Hobomock slam his hammer down and killed the duke as crows were screeching and flying away.)

[Amiens, Picardy, France]

(Banging was made in the barricaded gates of Amiens as the French soldiers and their mercenaries were hard at work trying to prevent the Okeus forces from infiltrating their city. Outside of the city, there were bodies of French soldiers and mercenaries lying dead to the ground. Nunyunuwi was there as he used his cane to enhance the strength of the giants as two of them kept on punching the gates until one of them with a powerful strike from his spiked club finally tears it down.)

Nunyunuwi: CHARGE! TAKE CONTROL OF THE CITY! SPARE NO SOLDIERS OR MERCENARIES! (Nunyunuwi ordered. In an instance, all of the demons, dark spirits and many more charged into the city, killing any French soldiers in their way.)

[Le Mans, Maine, France]

(At the same time as the attack on Amiens, another regiment of the Okeus forces were breaking down two gates on opposite sides of the city of Le Mans. Once they were torn down, the demons and dark spirits invaded inside and slain any enemy on sight. This onslaught was carried out for hours as blood was stain in walls of buildings, the streets and flames were set ablaze. A scout came up to the commander of the invasion with a dark smirk.)

Scout (Okeus): My lady, I have good news. We have successful captured Le Mans and all of Maine. (The scout said. The commander was a young beautiful woman with long white hair, red ruby eyes, wearing a dark red kimono-like haori, with a black shirt, a brown obi, mahogany skirt, and gold zori with white socks and wielding a pair of bladed wands. She smirks evilly at brilliance of her strategy.)

Arikura Baba: Excellent! We only have two more provinces left in order to capture Paris. Once Lord Okeus has that city and its foolish king in his hands, all of France will be his. (Arikura said.) Tell the troops to rest for one hour, then we will begin our march to Orléans.

Scout (Okeus): Yes, ma'am!

[Troyes, Champagne, France]

(Afternoon came to France, but it was a dark day as the Okeus regiment of Nunyunuwi broke in to the city of Troyes. Bodies were laying down to the ground as blood were spread across the battlefield. Two demons were holding the Duke of Champagne by the arms as Nunyunuwi stared down on the frighten nobleman. Watching this event before them was a male mercenary with timed neck length black hair, brown eyes wearing a maroon and black shirt, a belt, shoulder, knee and shin armor, armored boots wielding a shield and sword. Next to him was another mercenary, but it was a female mercenary with neck to shoulder length pink hair, brown eyes and wearing a headband, a brown and red vest over her long white blouse, small white pants, brown fingerless gloves, brown shoulder guards, brown boots and wielding a pair of swords.)

[?]: What is going on, Magnus? (The female mercenary asked the other known as Magnus.)

Magnus: Not sure myself, Karen. (Magnus answered honestly.) But I have a feeling, it's not good. (That's when a grunt turn scream was heard. Both mercenaries turn to see that the Duke of Champagne was beheaded as Nunyunuwi was holding his severed head while his men were heading to bury the body away.)

Karen: So much for our contact. What do we do? (Magnus was thinking carefully of their next move, but didn't know what course of action to do since the Okeus force begun to appear and have monster roaming around the land.)

Magnus: It's risky, but we must tell the King of France of what is happening. There is no doubt that they will head to the capital after this. (Magnus decided. Karen was confused at first, but after thinking it carefully, she widen her eyes in shock.)

Karen: If Paris, no. If France falls, it will be the first sign of the end of humanity as we know it.

Magnus: Truly, things will get complicated for us, mercenaries. Especially since there won't be any work for us once these demons conquer France. (Magnus said.) Nevertheless, we must info this to King Charles VII. (Magnus and Karen quietly moved through in secret to avoid getting spotted as they make their way for Paris.)

[Orléans, Orléanais, France]

(At the Orléanais city of Orléans, night time has come and the citizens should've been sleeping peacefully, but they weren't. Screams were heard around the city. The slaughter of both French soldiers and citizens were made as blood splits on the streets and walls, with one swing from her energy-blade of her magic wand, Arikura Baba slays the Duke of Orléanais. Blood splits from his cut as he fell to the ground dead. A squad of bleeding French soldier aim their rifles at her and her forces.)

Soldier (French): You think that attacking our city and killing our lord shall give you the right to rule over us? No ma'am. I will not bend down to your demonic rule! Are you with me, men? (The French soldiers roared bravely as they charged in with their rifles. The smirking Arikura aims her wand at the French soldiers as did her archery unit aim their arrows at the rest of the French squad.)

Arikura Baba: (Thought: Hm, such imbeciles. All of them.) Aim at their heads! (Arikura ordered. After carefully aiming and accuracy, the archers released their arrows and Arikura fired several magic projectiles, killing the entire French unit.)

 **[Opening]**

[Dialogue – Chapter 01]

Narrator: Despite the failure to reign in the Cherokee and Creek tribes into his cause, Okeus wasn't faze by this. He instead focus his army's attention on France from the era of the Hundred Years' War.

Narrator: Previously, both France and England were engage on each other during the Hundred Years' War, but due to the arrival of Okeus and his army, both England and France put aside their difference, in order to defeat their common enemy; Okeus, the mighty Malevolent God. In less than one day, five provinces of France fell under Okeus' control.

Narrator: It was thanks to Magnus, Karen and the surviving soldiers of those fallen provinces, told the King of France, Charles VII, of the dark spirits' march upon the capital of Paris. Among with the mercenaries, the great generals and nobles of France banded together and prepare for battle for not just defending the capital, but to protect their homeland from the clutches of Okeus. Okeus, on the other hand, is anxious to wait as the Conquest of France will be a satisfying battle for him.

[Okeus' Main Keep, Ile-de-France, France]

(After a night of rest, so to speak, Okeus has made it to the capital. Nunyunuwi and Arikura's regiments have regrouped with the main forces as they observed that they were a few distances away from the capital city. A bird, a raven was flying above the city to see that the French army was looking firm and discipline, either on foot or on horseback. Archers were on top of the gate walls and mercenaries were fully armed and fearless. The raven flew away as it landed on top of Okeus' wrist.)

Okeus: What have you observed? (Okeus asked. The raven morphed into a woman, Arikura.)

Arikura Baba: They have cavalry, archers and many more warriors fully prepared should our army begin our invasion on this city. (Arikura reported. Nunyunuwi looked narrowed as he had a thought.)

Nunyunuwi: Strange? It's as if they were warn of our arrival. But how can that be, we haven't allow any soldier or peasant to leave the other cities besides the English. (Nunyunuwi said.)

Okeus: It does not matter how they figure out our arrival. This will be a most exciting battle for us. This will be the day that France falls and that all of its humans will bow before us. Ready yourselves. For the time to capture Paris is upon us. (Okeus said.)

[Paris Castle, Paris, Ile-de-France]

(Inside the castle of Paris, King Charles VII of France, a white haired man with grey eyes, a moustache and small beard, wearing a white and blue crown, with a matching royal robe, a blue collared cape, with a grey chest armor, leggings and boots, was staying on his throne. Charles VII felt powerless as he spoke to his officers, Phillipe le Bon, a wavy blonde hair with blue eyes, a blonde shadow on his mouth, and wearing a similar attire of blue and white, a blue cape, silver armor, boots and gloves, and his blonde hair officer Arthur de Richemont, with a blue and armored uniform, a coat-like blue cape, white gloves, wielding a longsword and bottom armor parts, including boots wielding a rapier.)

Phillipe le Bon: Have no fear, your Majesty. We shall give it our all to get rid of the invaders.

Arthur de Richemont: That's right. We will do everything in our power to defeat them, your Majesty. (Arthur said.)

Charles VII: I have no doubt that you men are fully committed in fighting these monsters, but I can't help but feel useless in this battle. (A sadden Charles VII said. During a war council, it was decided that the King of France should remain in his castle for the duration of the battle.)

Phillipe le Bon: Please let your Majesty understand that you are the symbol of hope for all of France. And if you fall in battle, my lord, France fall along with you. (King Charles VII understood that part well. In wartime, should a leader of an entire country fall in battle, so will the nation as well. Charles could see why the council wants him to remain in the castle.)

Charles VII: Very well, Phillipe. My life and our future is in yours and Arthur's hands. Although, I would be more relaxed if the Maid of Orleans was here with us right now. (Charles VII said. It was true, since their arrival to this new world, neither the king, duke or general have seen or heard word of the Maid of Orleans, Joan of Arc's current location.)

Arthur le Richemont: Regretfully, we have no luck in finding her. One moment she was leading her forces to stop the English's advance on Flanders and the next, she vanished. (Arthur said. That's when a messenger came into the throne.)

Messenger (French): My lords! My lords! The demons have begun their assault on our fair city! (Arthur, Phillipe and Charles were shocked upon hearing this.)

[Ile-de-France, France]

(The battle had begun and thus far, the French were able to hold their line on the plains outside of the city gates. On the roof of the wall, You Ji, an attendant of Arthur de Richemont, who is a Chinese man with long black hair braided in a ponytail, wearing a Chinese warrior outfit of blue and armor for protection, carrying a heavy crossbow, was firing his arrows at the enemy forces with the rest of the archery unit.)

You Ji: Keep firing, men! Do not allow these creatures one foot closer to our gates! (You Ji yelled. They were able to take down a few monster out for the count, but against the dark spirit, there were no body counts. As the weapons that pierce through Okeus and his dark spirit followers were either entering or leaving their body and landing to the ground, this was a great shocking surprise to the French. Okeus laughs evilly.)

Okeus: You bunch of simpletons! Nothing of your old world can harm me or my dark spirits! Open fire on the ground troops. (Okeus ordered. The Okeus firing squad began to shoot down any French soldiers down and off their horses. Many French soldiers were screaming or grunting painfully.) Come on, men of France. Isn't there any of you who can be a challenge for the great Okeus? (That's when a heroic and brave voice was heard.)

Bertrand du Guesclin: A challenge you say! (Okeus turn as he saw a short brown hair French man with grey eyes and wielding a knight armor and a blue scarf, in the air with his double-edge axe as he swung it at him, but it was stopped by the clash with Okeus' hatchet. Just as Okeus swinged his hatchet for the kill, Bertrand evades the blow and lands roughly on the ground.)

Jean de Metz: Away from my lord, demon! (That's when another man but with short brown hair, blue eyes wearing a brown cloak, cyan shirt, armor pants and brown boots wielding a rapier appeared. He lunged his sword for a barrage of slashes at the Evil Spirit, but he dodges them effortlessly. Arikura appeared and shot several magic blasts at the man, but the he dodges them as well.)

Arikura Baba: Enough, wasting our time, human. Who are you? (Arikura demanded.)

Jean de Metz: I am Jean de Metz! I'm an attendant to my lord Bertrand du Guesclin. (Jean said, pointing to the axe wielding man who got back on his feet.)

Bertrand du Guesclin: You will not take any more ground toward my king. Brace yourself, demon. (Bertrand swinged his axe as it got into another clash with Okeus' hatchet repeatedly on every hit they sent. And during a stalemate of theirs, Okeus expressed a smirk.)

Okeus: You may prove to be of some amusement, human. (Okeus stated. The stalemate lasted for a while until Bertrand gain the advantage and started slashing at Okeus several times.)

Bertrand du Guesclin: Veil demon, this is for all of the lives you slaughtered during your journey to our capital! For the young men who gave their lives against your horde of monsters! (Bertrand roared fiercely. Then he swinged his axe in a whirlwind style as he landed several hits at Okeus. His last attack blew Okeus away. Bertrand laid his weapon down for a while as he pants repeatedly. Okeus chuckled sinisterly.) Huh?

Okeus: You were impressive, but I've grown much stronger since my revival and wounds like these… (That's when Okeus started to regenerate. All of his present wounds were vanishing as if they were never there.) Are nothing to me! (Okeus declared. That's when Okeus rapidly came close and started to swing his hatchet repeatedly at du Guesclin. Bertrand grunts painfully. Then, Okeus released his Musou.) Fear and worship me! (Okeus waved his hand across du Guesclin horizontally and then several darkness bomb exploded, injuring du Guesclin a lot more. Bertrand screamed painfully. Then he laid to the ground, barely alive and defeated.)

Bertrand du Guesclin: No… How could have I lost?

Okeus: Pain shall be humanity's most hard educator! (Bertrand groans painfully, barely able to move much. During his battle with the elusive Arikura, Jean saw the current state of his lord with widen eyes in shock.)

Jean de Metz: Lord du Guesclin! (Jean yelled. Then he glared angrily at Okeus. Jean ran toward Okeus.) You will pay for what you did to my lord, demon! (That's when Okeus swinged his hatchet and released a dark fire slash that inflict pain and damages to Jean. Jean yelled painfully.) You will mark the mark the day you humiliate Jean de Metz. We will return stronger and claim your head! (After calling for a horse and placing Bertrand on its back laying down, he and Jean left the battlefield.)

Arikura Baba: Such a pity that was all they could've given you, my lord. (Arikura said in mocking disappointment.)

Okeus: At least, I was amused for a while. (Okeus said. Then he directed his forces to the gates, after he send out another wave of dark fire that hit all of the archery unit except for You Ji, who dodge it on time.) Tear down the gates! Force them open and infiltrate the city of Paris! (Arriving at the gates, the Okeus forces brought forth their siege weapons, the battle rams as they were hitting the gates repeatedly until one last push.)

[Paris, Ile-de-France]

(Several banging sounds were heard from the other side of the city. Many French soldiers were swearing, fearful of what's to come once the gates were breach. That's when their worst fear came to pass as the gates were finally torn down.)

Soldier (French): Uh no! They've breach the gates! It's all over! (A soldier shouted. Before a panic was spreading about, a general told them to hush up.)

General (French): Cease this cowardliness! We are the proud soldiers of France! We will not be terrify by a bunch of monsters! Charge! (The French soldiers roared as they charged against the invading Okeus forces. Appearing above the ground was Okeus, as he impact to the ground, bringing harm and battle damages to the grunting French soldiers. Arriving to the battlefield in the city was a fair skin man with brown hair, a headband around his head, wearing knight armor, shoulder guards, gloves, leggings and sabatons with his purple pants and red scarf wielding a halberd. And the other man was a pale skinned nobleman with long black hair, a blue high collared shirt, armor wrist guards, black gloves, black pants, and silver sabatons, wielding twin swords.)

La Hire: Hold there, demon! You shall not take another step forward. (La Hire said. Then he charged in to strike Okeus down, but he manage to hold his ground as they clash blades repeatedly. The French soldiers and Okeus officers were watching the clashes before them.)

Gilles de Rais: (Thought: Impressive skills there, La Hire. You're able to match wits with the demon well. But I know what that demon is doing. He's currently testing you if you are worthy of a challenge. Will your strength it be enough to defeat him and his horde of monsters?) (Gilles thought.)

Arikura Baba: Look at Chief Okeus go. He hasn't been this excited in a long time. (Arikura said. Then she had a mock disappointed look on her face.) However, it's a shame it's almost over. (Gilles widen his eyes in shock as he turn to the battle. As their clashes were constantly continuing, Okeus gained the advantage as he lunged his hatchet with darkness energy horizontally, it forced La Hire's halberd out of his hands. La Hire gasped shocked. Then Okeus launched a powerful Musou darkness slash across toward La Hire as he got hit. La Hire screamed painfully.)

La Hire: No… How could I have… been defeated?! (La Hire felt unconscious. Then Okeus turn his attention to Gilles as he got into fighting position with his twin swords.)

Gilles de Rais: (Thought: Well, this is just great. If La Hire couldn't best this demon, then what chances do I have?) (Gilles thought.) Come with it, demon! (Gilles screams fiercely. He and Okeus clash blades.)

[Paris Castle, Paris, Ile-de-France, France]

(Entering the throne room was a messenger who was running for his life. King Charles, Phillipe, Arthur and a young woman with brown hair tied to a pair of buns, wearing a white, silver and blue knight outfit with a gold and white shoulder pads, a blue scarf attach to the gold diadem and a blue apron on her back wielding a rapier and shield.)

Messenger (French): Your Majesty, I have grim news. Lords La Hire and De Rais have been beaten in battle. The Okeus Army is advancing to the castle! (The messenger said. The king and his generals were shock to learn of this.)

Charles VII: It's just as I feared. The demons have been prepared for this. The day that they take France from me, from the people. (A despairing Charles said. Phillipe and Arthur shook their heads.)

Phillipe le Bon: No! It is not over! (Phillipe turn to his attendant and comrade.) Marie. I want you to protect his Majesty during his journey away from the capital. (Both Charles VII and Marie were surprise to hear this.) Your Majesty must flee for now away from the capital! You must remain away from their clutches. (Phillipe turn to Arthur.) Arthur, go with them. His Majesty will need more bodyguards to keep him safe.

Marie: But what about you, Lord Phillipe? (Marie asked. Looking at his serious expression as he wields his lonsword, Marie realized what he will do.) No, my lord, you can't-

Phillipe le Bon: I must and will, Marie. I'll stay behind and stall them as long as I can. (Phillipe said with determination.)

Charles VII: You know, that won't stop them from their pursuit of me. (Charles replied.)

Phillipe le Bon: It'll buy you some time to escape. Now go! (Realizing that victory wasn't in their favor today, King Charles got off his throne as he nodded to his duke and heads off with Arthur and Marie. Hours later, ramming sounds were made as the doors to the throne room were tear down forcibly. Entering was Okeus, Arikura, Nunyunuwi and many more of their troops.)

Okeus: Where is your king? Does he not have the courage nor strength to face me? (Phillipe stared hard at Okeus and his army as he aim his rapier at them.)

Phillipe le Bon: Like I would betray my king to the likes of you. I am Phillipe le Bon, Duke of Burgundy. Face me in battle. (Okeus smirked as he charged and began his barrage of strikes at the blocking Phillipe. Try as much as he can, Phillipe was still human and did not possess neither Musou nor Orenna to fight in equal terms with Okeus. He could barely catch up with the hits as releases his Orenna.)

Okeus: Pay heed and despair! (Okeus released a cloud of darkness on top of Phillipe.)

Phillipe le Bon: What trickery is this? (A confused Phillipe asked. Then, as Okeus pointed down, a hail of dark fire rain down, inflicting pain and damages to the Duke of Burgundy as he screamed painfully.) I hope I bought you enough time, your Majesty. (Phillipe said weakly. Then to guards of Okeus walked up and restrain him as Nunyunuwi channel his magic through his cane.)

Nunyunuwi: Don't worry, your Chiefness. I will gather the intel you request from this noble. He'll make a fine test subject for my new mind controlling spell. (Okeus nodded in approval. After gathering enough energy, Nunyunuwi shot his spell at Phillipe's head. As the magic was coursing into his mind and then body, Phillipe was screaming in agony and pain.)

Phillipe le Bon: W…What are you… doing to me?!

Nunyunuwi: I'm stricting you of your free will, human. You shall be a servant to his great Chiefness Okeus.

Phillipe le Bon: No! (Phillipe screams painfully. The spell starts to take in as it was defeating Phillipe's willpower and his eyes were turning pink and his body was engulfed in a dark red aura. After a shirt while, Phillipe stopped screaming and turn to Okeus with a serious expression, then bows to him.) I am at your service, your Chiefness. (Okeus chuckled evilly.)

Okeus: Excellent. Now tell me, where is the King of France?

Phillipe le Bon: Charles VII is heading for the eastern gate of Paris. (Phillipe answered. Okeus knew what that means.)

Okeus: So the King of France plans on fleeing the capital to fight another day. Imbecile! (Okeus turn to Arikura.) Tell the men to close the eastern gates and lay an ambush unit should he manage to pass through. Hobomock, keep order in the city within the castle. (Hobomock nodded.)

Arikura Baba: Yes, chief.

[Paris, Ile-de-France]

(King Charles VII, Marie, Arthur and a small unit of French soldiers were on horseback as they were getting close the eastern gates.)

Charles VII: (Thought: Just through the gates, we shall head south to Nivernais since both Orléanais and Champagne are already in the monsters' control.) (The French unit looked up to see monsters heading to the gate controls.) They're gonna close the gates! (A realized Charles said. The rest of the unit were shock upon this. However their shock came to an end as arrows strike down those monsters, courtesy of You Ji.)

Arthur de Richemont: You Ji! (A surprised Arthur exclaimed. After You Ji shot down the last monster, he turn to his lord.)

You Ji: It's safe to cross right now, my lord. You and his Majesty must escape while you can, but be wary for they might possess ambush troops once you exit the city. (Arthur nodded.)

Arthur de Richemont: Thank you! You Ji, you need to flee from the city as well. (Arthur said. You Ji nodded.)

You Ji: I'll meet you at Berry Province. (With that said, the King's unit left the city.)

[Ile-de-France, France]

(The French unit were marching through the fields as they saw behind them, smokes and flames happening in the city. Charles VII looked sadden by what is happening in his city. Marie saw this look.)

Marie: Please. Your Majesty shouldn't frown upon this. Once we retreat to a non-occupied province, we will rally our troops against these vile demons. (While his frown was still there, Charles VII nodded. Looking back on the road, Marie had a serious look on her face.) (Thought: Damn it, Maid. Where are you? At a time like this, you should be at the battlefield, rallying our troops against these demons.) (That's when a shadow line was constructed as it made the horses tripped upon contact. The horses neighed. French unit groaned painfully as they got up slowly.)

Arikura Baba: Wow. It's surprising how that simple trick manage to get you all. (Arikura laughs cruelly. The French warriors and king turn to see Arikura, Nunyunuwi and the dark horse mounted Okeus as he moved in toward Charles.)

Marie: Demon, you will not take another step toward his Majesty! (After Marie pulled out her rapier and shield, she roared and charged in toward Okeus. However, just as Marie got close enough, her path and attack was blocked by the smirking Arikura. Marie gasped shockingly. Then she use a bit of her Musou to blow a whirlwind at Marie as it send her flying turn hard crash-landing on the ground.)

Arthur de Richemont: Marie! (Arthur yelled worrisome. Appearing by his side was Nunyunuwi as he kicked Arthur away from Charles. Arthur groans as he gets back on his feet and armed himself with his rapier. Nunyunuwi got into fighting stance.)

Nunyunuwi: I'm gonna enjoy our fight. (Nunyunuwi exclaimed sadistically. Then they charged and started to block and launch blows and swings at each other repeatedly. In a stalemate, Arthur shouts out angrily at the Evil Spirit magician.)

Arthur le Richemont: Where is he!? (Nunyunuwi stared back with his sadistic smile, but said nothing.) ANSWER ME! Where is Phillipe?!

Nunyunuwi: Oh, that nobleman. Where if it'll help you focus on this fight, I might as well as tell you. With the power of my most brilliant spells, I have turn Phillipe le Bon against your French forces. (Arthur looked shocked upon learning this.) That's right. I have control over one of your ilk into our own regime. (Arthur lost it as he starts to rapidly swing his rapier more and more time repeatedly. However, Nunyunuwi dodges them and jumped into the air as he released his Air Orenna.) Watch this, mortal! (Nunyunuwi waved his hand across Arthur and then waved it again in the opposite direction as he unleashed a lot of explosions that inflict damages to the screaming Arthur.) I am an excellent tactician of the Spirit Realm. (In the fight between Marie and Arikura was intensive as well. Despite all of the perfectly aim strikes of Marie, Arikura had duplicates of herself taking the hits instead. Then, right behind Marie, Arikura released her Musou.)

Arikura Baba: Prepare for a sobbing defeat! (As Arikura swinged her wand, additional cutting waves at the grunting Marie until she whirls her fingers clockwise as she creates a large wave of pink energy and fired it directly at Marie. Marie screams painfully as she fell to the ground battered and defeated.) Who said that beauty and intellect can't be both? (Arikura laughing.) (The last of the French soldiers was cut down by Okeus. Then he saw the timid yet brave king of France with his lance at hand.)

Charles VIII: You may have taken Paris, Orleans and all of the cities during your journey, but I will fight you for my people's survival. I will show you the might of a member of the House of Valois! (Charles roared as he charged and started attacking Okeus. While Okeus blocks the attacks as he saw how well Charles was evading his blows at him, Okeus smirks a bit.)

Okeus: It seems you are more than just a palace man if you are capable of fighting me.

Arikura Baba: To think, he would give up upon seeing his officers defeated, how annoying. (An irritated Arikura said.)

Nunyunuwi: He's persistent, I'll give him that much, but it won't be enjoy to stop us. (Nunyunuwi said. Both Okeus and Charles roared loudly as they clashes weapons once more, trying to gain the advantage. After they break apart, both French King and Evil Spirit Leader moved away from each other. Charles VII pants repeatedly.)

Charles VII: (Thought: Damn this demon! I haven't battle anything like him before, not even among the English dogs. And yet, he doesn't seem to be tired out one bit.) I won't quit! Like the Maid of Orleans, I shall wield my lance until evil is struck by justice! (Okeus stared emotionless at Charles. Then the King French charged in for killing blow, but Okeus jumped up in the air as he released his Orenna and gathered a lot of darkness as he charged in and crash down on Charles, releasing a powerful dome of darkness that inflicted a lot of injures at the screaming Charles.)

Okeus: Pain shall be humanity's hard educator. (Okeus said. Later as the fallen Charles VII was restrained by a pair of spear-wielding dark spirit guards, Okeus stare down at the sadden French King.)

Charles VII: Is this the end of France? Has my house come falling down. Such a pity. My men, my officers forgive me. (A sadden Charles whined. Charles was awaiting the judgement of the God of Malevolence to end his life as Okeus reach a decision.)

Okeus: Take him to Tawhs Castle and lock him up in a cell. (Charles gasped in shock. While his retainers were a bit surprise that Okeus choose to spare his life, they knew the reason behind it. Okeus moved in close to Charles.) You're probably wondering why I spared you. This is not mercy, but punishment. It was your descendants that took away the lands of the Powhatans, Atakapas and many more people. I want you to SUFFER the way they did. You will whine and despair as I burn down cities that dare resist my rule and crucifying any soldier and mercenary alike for their defiance. (Charles was shocked beyond words of Okeus' plans for his country. Okeus look to his guards.) Get him out of my sight!

Guards (Okeus): Yes, my chief! (The chief said as they drag Charles off into the opened dark portal as Charles angrily shouted.)

Charles VII: I swear Okeus if you lay one finger on my people, you'll pay dearly! DO YOU HEAR ME, OKEUS! YOU WON'T BE RID OF ME! (After that shout, Charles and the guard entered the portal as it closed.)

[Odawara Castle, Sagami, Japan]

(At Odawara Castle, Joan gasped as she wakes up. Joan was panting, but looked frighten by what she dreamt of. Entering the room was a young girl of 16years old with fair, pale skin, long black hair and grey eyes, wearing a green and red skirt outfit with black fingerless gloves and green shoes wielding a double-headed mace came in with Cai Wenji, a poet and officer of Wei with a long braid brown hair and brown eyes wearing a blue, purple and black dress and wielding a harp for a weapon.)

Cai Wenji: Are you alright, Joan? (A concerned Cai Wenji asked. Joan looked at them both as she spoke.)

Joan of Arc: I'm sorry to worry you both, but… I have this nightmare that France has fallen. (Both women looked surprised by this response. Later on, they went to the wise hermit Zuo Ci for answers on these dreams. Zuo Ci had his palm close to Joan's forehead as he used his mystic powers scan the cause of her nightmares. After a complete scan, Zuo Ci had a grim and disturbed look on his face.)

Zuo Ci: This is bad. No, much worse. Much worse indeed. (Zuo Ci turn to Joan as he said.) Young maiden, please forgive me for telling you this, but… Those nightmares you've been having are accurate.

Guan Yinping: What do you mean by that? (Guan Yinping asked.)

Zuo Ci: When we were pulled into this new world. More and more lands from different eras were pulled into this new world as well. That includes… (Joan realized what Zuo Ci was gonna said.)

Joan of Arc: My country and England of the Hundred Year's War. (Zuo Ci nodded. Two maid entered the room they were in.)

Maid (Hojo): My ladies and Lord Zuo Ci! There is currently a meeting in the war room by the request of Lord Orenda and Lord Taigong Wang. It's urgent! (Now they were certainly surprise to hear that Taigong Wang has made it into this world and that the warriors of Shu, Wei and French will get brief on what has happened.)

[War Room, Odawara Castle, Sagami, Japan]

(Every leader, warriors and member of the Hojo, Toyotomi, Tokugawa, other clans affiliated and the three kingdoms of China them were presented as Orenda and next to him was Taigong Wang with his mystic fishing rod that he uses as a weapon was beside his shoulder to neck.)

Ieyasu Tokugawa: It is good to see you again, Lord Taigong Wang. (Ieyasu said. Back in Orochi's world, he, Liu Bei and Yoshimoto encountered Taigong Wang while their search and hunt for Da Ji and worked together to defeat Orochi for the second time. Taigong Wang nodded at Ieyasu, pleased to see his mortal friend again, but he turn his smile into a hard frown.)

Taigong Wang: I wish I could say that I come bearing good news, but…

Hideyoshi Toyotomi: That's not the case of why you have come here today. Is it? (Taigong Wang nodded. Then Taigong Wang said.)

Taigong Wang: I came to tell you all that yesterday after taking several provinces, Okeus and his forces have conquered France. (Everyone were surprise to hear that the Okeus that they have been told of from the mouth of Orenda has conquered France in only one and a half days. The one who took this news the hardest was Joan herself.)

Joan of Arc: (Thought: Then, those nightmares I've been having… they were leading to the fall of France. Not by the English, but…) Wait! (Everyone turn their attention to Joan.) What about his Majesty? King Charles VII? Does he still lives or… (Both Taigong Wang and Orenda were unsure about it, but Orenda said.)

Orenda: We don't know, but to my hunch speaking, King Charles still lives. (Joan gasped surprised.) I'm not entirely sure of Okeus' endgame just yet, but he will be rounding up all of the European leaders of the settlers and those who side with them for a devastating event he will show to the whole world and the Indians residing in the lands of what is future America.

Joan of Arc: In that case. My lords, please. Send me to France! (Everyone in the room were either gasping, surprised mildly or speechless of Joan's rash request.) Please, the people are suffering. I must go to them and rally the forces into a counterattack.

Orenda: Joan, your conviction and bravery is truly admirable, but we do not know if Okeus is even in Paris or anywhere in France at the moment.

Taigong Wang: Orenda's right. We can't just barge into a battle without preparations. (Taigong Wang saw the unyielding face on Joan as she was still determine to go. Apparently, so does Ieyasu, Hideyoshi, Cai Wenji, Zhou Tai and Magoichi Saika.)

Magoichi Saika: Hey, now princess. I know the situation seem grim, but the mystic and great spirit here know what they're doing. If you really care for your people you need to wait for the right time to strike. Believe me, back in the original timeline of my era, when Nobunaga killed my men and innocent peasants during his conquest. The times I came close to kill him it almost cause me my life, but thankfully Hideyoshi spared my life. (Magoichi, pointing his thumb at the smiling Hideyoshi.) Heading blindly into battle will not cause you your life, but the lives of your men and closest allies. (Joan was surprised by this. She knew that Magoichi was talking about his Saika Mercenaries when they first met. Joan sighed as she came to a decision.)

Joan of Arc: Very well. I will… standby until further orders. (Taigong Wang and Orenda were relieved to hear that.)

Taigong Wang: Now then. Our scout believe that his new target will be the Kingdom of England. (Taigong said as the map shows the Resistance England, with Wales to the west and Scotland to the north on an island.)

Orenda: To ensure that the same mistakes will not be repeated we shall send three massive force to aid the English Forces in repelling the enemy. Which of you three will volunteer to lead your men into battle? (The lords and warriors were whispering amongst themselves. That's when Hideyoshi raised his hand and spoke.)

Hideyoshi Toyotomi: Master Orenda, Master Taigong Wang. I, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, will gladly lead my forces into battles in England. I won't let this Okeus conquer any lands on my watch. (Then Ieyasu spoke up with his intention as well.)

Ieyasu Tokugawa: My lords. I will also participate in stopping the Okeus Forces' advance on England. (After Ieyasu volunteer to go into battle as well, that's when a young man of 25 years with long black hair, eyes, and pale skin in a long blue shirt, black pants, boots and wielding a longsword, raised his hands.)

Cao Ang: Master Taigong Wang! Master Orenda! I will lead the Wei Forces against the Okeus Army should they begin to invade England. If we are able to capture one of the commanding officers in the demon's ranks, they could provide us with answers such as the whereabouts of my father and the rest of the leaders in his clutches. (Cao Ang, first born son of Cao Cao, said. It was a bit risky, but Taigong Wang, Orenda and the rest of the Resistance thought it was an idea worth trying. Masamune Date said.)

Masamune Date: I agree with Master Cao Ang's plan. (Most of the warriors were silence, but some were suspicious to Masamune's sudden support of Cao Ang's plan, due to the fact that he served a demon army thrice before being transfer to this world. Nevertheless, Taigong Wang and Orenda reach a decision.)

Taigong Wang: It has been decided. (Taigong Wang said.)

Orenda: Toyotomi, Tokugawa and Wei shall prepare for war, meet up with the King of England, issue an alliance and repel the enemy forces from the capital of London. (Orenda finished. The warriors cheers wildly. During that, Hayakawa had a difficult look on her face.)

Hayakawa Hojo: (Thought: Still, I wonder how Lord Hanbei and Kai are doing out there in this new land?)

[Wilderness, Cherokee Forest, Cherokee Territory]

(A few days have passed since the Battle of the Yansa Plains as the Cherokees and even the sudden appearing colonists are now referring it to be happened. Not only is development of combat in women were improving, but so were infrastructures. The day after their celebration, Hanbei and Atagulkalu got word that the colonists that vanished were starting to reappeared all over the east of the vast lands they currently resided. It was a bit risky, but Hanbei asked small groups of colonists that were carpenters, blacksmiths and etc. to come to the Cherokee main settlement to build new infrastructures for not just the native people of the tribe, but for them as well, to be a part of their community. Right now, Hanbei with his team of scavengers were on horseback and carts, searching for more materials and colonists that were separated from their settlement during their transportation to this world. A scout was racing to Hanbei.)

Scout (Cherokee): I have news. We found a group of settlers. Total amount of twenty-five with fewer being of warrior-class while the rest are civilians. They wish an audience with the leader of the scavenger squad. How do you wish to respond, Master Hanbei? (Hanbei was in thought, but decided to come face to face with these settlers. Later at the current location of the settlers, Hanbei demounted as he spoke.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Hey, there. I'm not sure if you're familiar with the era of the warring states in Japan from your era, but I'm Hanbei Takenaka. (The settlers who were taught of foreign history were surprise upon hearing Hanbei's name.)

English Male Settler: Hanbei Takenaka?! But you died years ago.

Scottish Male Settler: So… the rumors are true. Warriors from different eras of the world have been brought forth to this world as have we.

English Female Settler: How is that possible? (Hanbei rubs his head with his fist, but said.)

Hanbei Takenaka: it's kind of a long story. Anyways, we're here to offer you all the chance to make history. Come with us to the main settlement of the Cherokee and help our developments in housings, education and so forth. We are currently building military power to defeat a new evil that is plaguing the world. He goes by the name of Okeus. (The settlers were shock to hear this.) For those with a righteous heart and can fight, can join our forces. Those who cannot and desire to build, will stay to further create a town or dare I say… city for the Cherokee tribe. (Hanbei saw the look on the settlers' eyes. They were wary to go to an Indian tribe's settlement as they have seem them before and believe them to be either savages or uncivilized people in their eyes, but Hanbei recalled that he and the rest of Japan saw the foreigners of Europe in the same fashion. That's when a Cherokee scavenger stood up and said.)

Wohali Saiquayi: Settlers. Please, hear me out. All of you came to this land for a better life because your home countries did not want you, isn't it. (The settlers gasped in shock. The scavenger continued.) It's true, in your eyes, we seem to be uncivilized, but we did not know how to be it due to the constant fighting we have with other tribes. Although we do not fear death, but that doesn't mean we desire it. We must keep the soul of the tribe and its warriors alive. Some of you fled out of fear of prosecution, religious beliefs and so on. However, no matter what your difference, customs or beliefs, it doesn't matter nor offend us. (The settlers were speechless upon hearing those words, but not in a bad way.) If you have nowhere to return then come with us. We will treat you as family. Work with us to build a new land, with hope, truth and compassion. That's what we of the Cherokee are building. We have starting to be civilized, but in our own way. As wise men once said "how one can respects another's culture if they have not seen it." Here is your chance to see it up front. (The scavenger stretch out his hand for one of the settlers to reach. There was almost no respond until a brown haired English settler took the offered hand as the scavenger dragged her up on the backseat of his horse.)

English Female Settler #2: I'll follow you, uh? (The scavenger smiled as he said.)

Wohali Saiquayi: Wohali, Wohali Saiquayi. Originally my name was only Wohali of the Cherokee Tribe but I have adapted into having a surname of my own. I chose Saiquayi. (Slowly, more and more settlers are moving to join the Cherokee. Hanbei spoke to ask.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Hey, are there any of you who are carpenters, specifically a castle builder? (While there was no fear in them, there was no settler with any knowledge to build castles until a blonde haired French man, who looked unconfident yet said.)

French Male Settler: Actually… I was an apprentice of a master castle builder for five years, but… my master ridicule me for thinking that there would be material in this land that can be used to build powerful castles. Able to withstand cannon fire and perhaps the people native to this land could learn to build castles themselves, becoming friends with us settlers. My master, however, kept calling them savage barbarians. I couldn't stand it, so I left and never looked back. (The settler looked depressed.) Forgive me, Lord Hanbei, but it's been took long since I've build anything. I will serve no good for you or the Cherokee with my poorly weak skills- (That's when a slap was made by a female scavenger of the Cherokee at the settler's cheek.)

Amadahy Itsehi: Fool, stop this self-pitying of yourself. It's getting annoying and it does not define you! (The settler looked surprised by this lecture.) If women can become warriors in this land then why can't you be a great castle builder? If you allow your former master's words push you around and forcing you to submit, then that means you're his slave. It means you don't have faith in yourself or anyone. We've been searching for more and more settlers and you know what our surprise was… none of them were evil or have discriminating ones among them. They were practically removed by Okeus, but I believe you managed to come to this new world because you resist what his harsh words were and you're fighting them. Don't berate your skills, berates the foolishness and stupidity of the ignorant folks of your native lands. Your desire is to build, not destroy. Your dream is where your ability to constructing housings can bring families together and create new ones. (The woman placed a hand on his as she spoke softly.) Don't abandon that dream because there are others who believe in you because I am one of them. (Touch by her words, the settler was given newfound confidence in himself and seeing his fellow settlers were smiling as well, he shedded tears of joy then spoke to Hanbei.)

French Male Settler: Master Hanbei, I know I had my doubts before, but seeing one of the Cherokees believing in me and telling me that I am no trash, I am glad that chose to come to this land. I can see that I have work to do because… I accept your offer. (Hanbei smiles gladly to have this convinced man into joining the Cherokee.)

Hanbei Takenaka: What's your name, settler? (The settler looked up with a smile as he introduced himself.)

Bartholomew Baird: Bartholomew, Bartholomew Baird. Most of the times, people call me Barry for short. And to further prove my commitment, I have found a new type of mineral that can be used for building material. (Bartholomew brought out a stone of what seemingly looks like marble as he handed it to Hanbei. Hanbei brought out a knife as he stabbed it, the knife's blade bend the other way, proving Bartholomew right. Hanbei smiles proudly as he handed back the limestone and said.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Well, then Mr. Baird. Show us where did you find this stone? (Later after a few scavengers led the settlers to their settlement, Hanbei with the scavengers carrying the carts and Bartholomew were at the spot of the stone he found it. Scavengers were looking around until one found something.)

Scavenger #2 (Cherokee): Master Hanbei! I found something. (Hanbei and the rest of the unit went to the scavenger as he was carrying a large portion of limestone was the same as the small one in Bartholomew's hands. They moved aside the bushes as they saw piles and several boulders of the marble-like limestones in that area with widen eyes except for a smiling Bartholomew.)

Hanbei Takenaka: Well, there's no doubt that this is a great discovery we have made. (A proud Hanbei exclaimed.)

Scavenger (Cherokee): I agree Lord Hanbei. There is no words to descript this feeling. Perhaps, I could learn to set a poem. (Some of the scavengers and even Bartholomew or Barry for short were looking awkwardly at the scavenger who said that.)

Scavenger #2 (Cherokee): There's enough limestones here to build more infrastructures for a long time.

Bartholomew Baird: Indeed. We can build a castle, homes, barracks, a school and a community just like the one I had.

Hanbei Takenaka: No! We'll build a better one than both Japan and France combined. With these materials, we shall take our first step into building the city of Kituwa and its castle as well. (Hanbei stated. Then he ordered the scavengers.) Take what the carts can carry, and then we'll head back. (The scavenger bows.)

Scavenger (Cherokee): Yes sir! (The scavengers went to work as they gathered any amount of the limestones that they can take in the carts. Barry got close to Hanbei as he said.)

Bartholomew Baird: You know, I'm still not sure how the castle will turn out, but… I will give it my all to make the best castle this land has ever seen. (Hanbei smiled at the confidence that Barry now has as he said.)

Hanbei Takenaka: The first of many to come.

[Kituwa, Cherokee Territory]

(The unit with Hanbei and Barry arrived back to the currently constructing site of the settlement of Kituwa. Both settlers and Indians were hard at work building houses, schools, businesses, livestock storage houses, and at a hill is the location of where the castle will be once a construction plan is made and started. At another part was the training grounds as women who were recruited are now hard at work honing their skills, strength and conviction under the guiding hands of Kai, Atohi and Usti. They managed to carry as much as the marble-like limestones. This is what future historians would say that the first Native kingdom's rise to powers begins.)

 **[Ending]**


End file.
